Heir
by Aelle-L
Summary: Quand j'étais petite, maman avait des cauchemars où elle revoyait sans cesse sa mort, devoir trainer sa dépouille dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Il avait de grands yeux verts que personne n'avait pensé à refermer. Papa disait que c'était comme s'il voyait encore tout ce qui se passait. Il ajoutait qu'Harry n'avait jamais été très bon pour fermer les yeux sur quoi que ce soit.
1. Départ

Je changerais les noms. Je changerais les temps. Non. Plus personne ne peut changer les temps. Ils sont perdus. Plus personne ne peut rattraper le temps perdu. Le temps qu'on n'aura plus. Ce matin il a plu. Papa est tombé. Dans la boue. Il a explosé de rire. Ce matin papa a explosé de rire. Et les éclats me perforent encore le cœur. Il a cueilli une fleur. Rose, évidement. Une rouge vient de lui pousser sur le sein gauche. Ses pétales se répandent. Ses pétales perdent les pédales. Le rouge coule à flot. Maman pleure. Et les éclats me perforent le cœur. Je changerais les noms. Je changerais la conjugaison. Je garderais le mien. Rose Weasley. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Écoutez ! Rose Weasley. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Qu'ils ne disent pas que j'étais des leurs comme ils l'ont dit de Merlin. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je ne verrais pas mon père se faire enterrer. Ron Weasley m'avait pourtant tant aimé. Je leur rappellerai. Un jour, je leur rappellerai.

Dites-leur que je m'appelle Rose Weasley.

* * *

C'était pourtant une si belle matinée… Une qu'on avait pas eu depuis avoir quitté le nord de la France, il y a quelques années. J'aurais dû me méfier de ce soleil qui n'en finissait pas de briller. Dans un monde où Lord Voldemort a gagné, il n'y a pas de bonheur en univers Weasley. Il ne faut pas que je me remette à pleurer. C'était mon anniversaire. Onze ans. Maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Hugo courrait partout et papa, papa, papa est-ce qu'il avait même arrêté de sourire ? Pas quand le corps d'Harry Potter est tombé cette fatale soirée, pas quand il a entendu que toute sa famille s'était faite massacrée, pas quand maman a failli se vider de son sang quand elle a accouché d'Hugo dans la vétuste salle de bain de notre ancien appartement. Pas une fois ses dents se sont desserrées. Bien sûr il a pleuré. Mais à moi, à moi il a toujours souri.

Il me faisait danser sur la table qu'il avait fait lui-même à la moldu, comme un homme, comme un grand - quand on a entendu la première explosion. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, elle était dans mes cheveux, barrette de fortune, baguette d'infortune. La force du choc de l'explosion l'a fait passer par la fenêtre et son corps est tombé dans le jardin d'asphalte. Un millier de bouts de verres et moi seule avec une bout de bois entremêlés de mèches rousses, face à cinq hommes masqués vétus noir. Je ne sais pas ce que maman a entendu en premier, l'explosion, la vitre brisée, ma voix éclatée, mais elle a couru comme une âme perdue. Hermione Granger, rien ne lui fait peur. Tout irait bien. Hermione Granger, rien ne lui fait peur. Maman est là, tout ira bien. Maman. Elle n'a pas regardé la fenêtre. Elle savait déjà. Elle a toujours su que rien n'irait bien. Mais elle m'a souri. Papa ne pouvait plus.

«

\- Eh bien, messieurs, je crois qu'on a le jackpot. Un traite à son sang mort et une pute de sang de bourbe pour s'amuser. Merlin, on ne sait jamais ce que ces premières années sangs purs vont nous apporter ! Qui commence ?

La voix est grave, désagréable. Dégout inimaginable. Maman ne répond pas et l'envoie pulvériser l'horloge de grand-mère. Elle a toujours chassé les cauchemars sans un regard. Elle se place devant moi. Bouclier humain. Les quatre autres ombres s'avancent menaçantes. Les monstres sont sortis de sous mon lit. J'implore Morgane qu'Hugo soit toujours dans le sien. Je ne peux pas perdre un rire de plus. Le duel, ou du moins cette parodie, cette exécution, cet assassinat groupé est une torture à regarder. Maman ne tiendra plus longtemps. Elle m'implore de monter les escaliers. _Comme si un morceau de bois pouvait me protéger mieux que toi_. Je ne partirais pas sans elle, je partirais avec elle. Une autre ombre masquée apparaît. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Maman soupire. Quand arrêtera-t-elle de se battre ?

\- Pas mal, Granger. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard pour le spectacle, mais je suppose qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération.

Elle trouve la force, je ne sais où, je ne saurais jamais d'où elle tire toute cette force, de lui cracher la bouche en sang :

\- Crève, Zabini.

\- Oh voyons, douce Granger, comment je te sauverais alors ?

Les mangemorts se sont retournés comme un seul homme, hydre immonde, trop tard pour parer le sort du dénommé Zabini. Une fois pétrifiés, froidement, sans même enlever sa cagoule, il envoie un éclair vert dans chacune de leurs poitrines. Je m'en souviendrai toujours, je crois. La main presque froide de maman dans la mienne et le regard vert glacé de cet homme. Ma vie à un fil et un regard. Quand je pense à lui, je pense toujours à la première fois où j'ai vu son visage. Il détesterait ça. Il déteste tout ce que je fais. Vaniteux comme il est, il détesterait que je me rappelle de lui et de ses cheveux noirs crépus en bataille, ses yeux verts sans émotion, sa peau foncée ruisselante de transpiration. Même comme ça, cet enfoiré restera le plus bel homme du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Zabini ?

\- Ton mari déjà. Histoire de parler à quelqu'un d'à peu près sensé.

\- Cherche le dans la cour, c'est là où tes petits copains ont laissé son cadavre.

\- Ron Weasley est mort ?

\- Ron Weasley est mort.

Elle a un rire dément, sa main quitte la mienne, le sang coule toujours sur son visage. Seules les larmes le diluent. Bientôt elle ne sera plus que ça, larmes et sang. Hermione Granger n'a jamais peur. Hermione Granger pleure. Zabini a pali. Il ne me regarde pas.

\- Merde. Elle va me tuer.

Autre rire de démence sans clémence.

\- Qui ? Qui se soucie de lui ? À part moi, à part nous. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Je n'avais que lui. Que lui. Qui se soucie de lui ? Qui ?

\- Ressaisie toi, Granger. Tu as une fille. Tu ne peux pas te laisser crever.

\- Un fils. Une fille et un fils.

\- Double merde.

\- Je te prierais d'éviter les gros mots devant ma fille.

\- Comptez sur Hermione Granger pour se soucier de politesse à la fin du monde. Crois-moi, elle va entendre pire où elle va.

Elle s'est relevée, toutes traces de douleurs physique effacées. La perte, pour un instant, oubliée. Les doigts sur sa baguette serrée.

\- Ma fille ne va nulle part. Elle reste avec moi.

\- Ta gosse va à Poudlard. Chaque enfant de onze ans envoie inconsciemment un signal magique à l'école, c'est comme ça que les mangemorts vous ont repéré. Le seigneur des ténèbres a bien sur modifié le signal pour qu'il ne trouve que les enfants de sangs assez pur. Le petit, tu peux le garder, mais elle, elle vient avec moi.

\- Dans tes rêves, Zabini.

\- Crois-moi, mes rêves n'incluent pas d'élever une gamine Weasley. Mais Daphné ne me laisserait pas la confier à qui que ce soit d'autre pour les vacances d'été…

Il y a un éclair de quelque chose qui devait ressembler à de la joie qui passe dans le regard de maman. Quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Le souvenir d'un temps perdu et de noms déchus. Elle murmure :

\- Daphné Greengrass est en vie ?

\- Malheureusement. Daphné Zabini, maintenant. Malheureusement.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas ma fille pour autant.

\- Alors il faudra la tuer. Elle a la trace. Le lord la retrouvera partout où elle ira. Où vous irez. Je peux l'enlever de ton fils, on a trouvé un moyen pour les moins de onze ans. Il est trop tard pour elle.

\- Qui on ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire, Granger.

\- Alors c'est une impasse. Je ne peux pas te laisser ma fille, Zabini.

\- Ecoute, Granger, je sais qui tu étais, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tout le monde vous croyait morts, Weasley et toi. On vous a vu tomber. On vous a tous vu crever. Merde j'étais là quand Daphné a sorti vos corps des décombres ! Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi vous êtes en vie. Je ne sais pas qui vous avez trahi…

Elle a couru vers lui et a planté sa baguette sous sa gorge. Il ne peut plus bouger. Elle va le tuer.

\- Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ma maison habillé en mangemort et insinuer à deux pas du corps encore chaud de l'amour de ma vie qu'il aurait pu trahir sa famille. Tu n'as pas le droit de ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de penser qu'un jour j'aurais pu trahir Harry. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est pour moi de vivre sans lui chaque jour ? La moindre idée ? Non, tu n'as jamais aimé que ta jolie petite gueule et celle de Daphné quand tu t'ennuyais. J'ai perdu la meilleure partie de moi-même cette nuit-là. J'ai tout perdu. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre mon honneur, ni mon cœur, tu ne prendras pas ma fille.

\- Quand tu avais seize ans, tu as acheté une potion d'amour. Tu l'as gardé dans ta valise sans jamais l'utiliser. Tu as dit que c'était pour toi. Pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait.

-Que quoi ?

Elle a lâché son emprise mais garde sa baguette levée.

\- Comment je pourrais savoir ça, Granger ? Tu es occlumen. Tu as raconté cette histoire à une personne seulement.

\- Impossible. Ils nous ont dit… Ils nous ont dit qu'elle était morte… Tous et elle la première. Le Lord lui-même… Il l'a… Sans Harry, elle était…

\- C'est Halloween, Granger. Les morts reviennent. Je te croyais morte aussi.

\- Non, Ron, pas maintenant, il aurait dû… Elle ne peut pas… On aurait su… si on avait su… Ron est mort, alors elle… Ron est mort…

\- Ginny Weasley est en vie. La révolution est en vie. J'en fais partie. Laisse-moi ta fille.

Elle n'a pas hésité. Pas une seconde. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu. Je lui en veux encore. Ça aurait pu être un piège. Mais après tout, j'étais morte quoiqu'il arrive. S'il y avait une seule chance que je puisse survivre… Oh, maman. Comme ton cœur a dû se briser. Elle a mis ma main dans la sienne. Écrit le sort pour Hugo. Embrassé mon front. Rappelé à Zabini qu'elle pouvait tuer sans baguette. Embrassé mes doigts.

Et Zabini m'a emmené. Il ne m'a même pas laissé l'embrasser, cet enfoiré. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

J'avais pour seule bagage la baguette de mon père. Pour seul poids ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux et le reste d'une preuve qu'il a un jour été heureux.

* * *

C'était tout une autre vie au manoir Zabini.

Ma rentrée à Poudlard n'était pas avant près d'un an, dix mois à passer sur les hauteurs d'Italie avec les Zabini. Ce que Blaise n'avait pas dit à ma mère, c'est qu'il avait une fille de mon âge. Adastré. Je n'ai jamais su ce que Daphné lui a dit avant mon arrivée, ce qu'elle lui a ordonné pendant que je me faisais inspecter par le Lord noir et son armée, non je ne le saurais jamais. Elle a dû lui dire de me protéger. Elle n'a jamais failli, Adastré. Jamais. J'étais une étrangère. Une pièce rapportée. Une refugiée, que le Lord noir m'avait appelé. Une brebis égarée à mater. Une de ces enfants de traitres à leur sang que Poudlard allait sauver. Reformater. Pour tous, j'étais un danger, un investissement pour le passé. Pas pour Adastré.

Pour cette fille unique, j'étais sa sœur. J'ai eu beau hurler que non, lui dire de s'en aller, que j'avais déjà une famille, qu'elle n'était rien pour moi, elle est restée. Cette morveuse bien trop belle, qui se croyait supérieure au lord noir lui-même, elle s'est battu pour moi. Il n'y a rien qui lui résiste. Même pas moi. Elle a dû hériter cela de Daphné.

 _Tante_ Daphné. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ma vraie tante, la Ginny. La sauveuse. Longtemps, j'ai cru que Blaise, Blaise tout court, pas oncle Blaise, avait menti à maman, que Ginny était vraiment morte.

Un soir d'été, avant la rentrée, pourtant, Daphné m'a mise sur ses genoux pour défaire mes tresses rousses et en embrassant mon front elle a murmuré : « Blaise peut le faire pour sa putain de révolution et cette chère Ginny, moi je prends soin de toi pour Hermione. Il te faudra être forte, ma petite. Si je pouvais, je te garderais tout près de moi. Toutes les deux, Adastré et toi. Tout près de moi. Un jour, peut-être. Il te faudra faire attention, là-bas. Tu as l'apparence d'une Weasley mais tu as le cœur d'Hermione. Il te faudra avoir l'âme d'une Zabini. Il y en aura d'autres des comme toi, des fils de traitres arrachés à leurs famille, tu voudras tous les sauver. Retiens toi. Protège toi. Il te faudra rester en vie pour revoir ta mère. Sois froide, sois insensible, sois dure, mon doux amour. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Comment lui dire non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Daphné ? Merde à tes nuits blanches à essuyer mon front luisant de cauchemars ? Merde à ta fierté quand je te souris ? Merde à la reconnaissance ? Merde. Tu dors dans des draps de soie quand ma mère tord dans le froid. Tu me parles de mon cœur, tu m'appelle mon amour. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu collabores juste à mon malheur. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Et pourtant, ma tête tient juste sur ton cœur. Comment lui dire non ? Je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'aurais fait que mentir, on le savait toutes deux. Ginny est en vie, maman et Hugo aussi. Un jour… Peut-être.

Les Zabini ont veillé à me cacher des regards curieux pendant cette année. Blaise me protège tellement des iris des autres, qu'il ne me regarde jamais. Il ne fait que rarement attention à moi. Parfois, ses yeux croisent les miens et il a l'air surpris que je sois encore là. Étonné que j'ai survécu jusque-là. Quel enfoiré. Seuls les Malfoy m'ont vu. Astoria est la sœur de tante Daphné et Drago le meilleur ami de Blaise, ils ont deux grandes filles et un fils qui a mon âge. Scorpius. Si Blaise me dédaigne, je crois que pour Scorpius, je ne vaux pas plus que la boue sous la semelle de ses chaussures en peau de dragon. Je lui ai volé Adastré. Il ne l'avouera jamais. Il déteste la partager. Je lui ai piqué son jouet. Lui aussi pourtant à un frère adoptif que je n'ai pas encore vu.

S'il savait… Je les échangerais tous. Les robes de velours, les câlins de Daphné, les jeux d'Adastré, la chambre aux tentures dorées que Zabini m'a donné, ma vie toute entière, tout ça contre un sourire d'Hugo. Blaise ne m'a pas laissé l'embrasser. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Voldemort m'a tout pris et Blaise Zabini a souri.

* * *

Ils ne regardent que moi. La Weasley. La première depuis dix-huit ans. On les pensait éradiqués. Nom en voie d'extinction. Bien sûr personne ne dit rien, personne n'ose encore, pas à côté de Zabini. Blaise est l'un des plus grand général de l'armée de Voldemort. On ne se moque pas de sa famille. Mais on regarde, on troue mon dos d'Iris et j'implore la déesse Isis. Sans rien dire, il pose sa large main sur mon épaule, je m'arrête de trembler. Il continue nonchalamment de parler avec le père de Scorpius. Tante Daphné nous donne ses dernières recommandations avant de nous faire monter dans le train pour Poudlard. Les regards, elle, elle a l'habitude. Astoria ébouriffe tendrement mes cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à lui rendre son sourire. Adastré glisse sa petite main dans la mienne et je la serre de toutes mes forces. Scorpius et ses sœurs sont déjà dans le train.

Il est temps d'y aller. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. Ce soir je vais revoir Voldemort. Un an que je le vois tous les soirs dans mes cauchemars. Papa, lui, je ne le verrais jamais plus que là. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. Une voix murmure à mon oreille, presque tendrement : « _ne te fais pas tuer, morveuse_ ». Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que Blaise s'est déjà relevé comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas lui donner le plaisir de trébucher. Il faut avancer.

J'ai dormi pendant tous le trajet. Adastré pense que son père a dû glisser une potion de sommeil dans mon jus de citrouille, ce matin. Elle jure que personne n'est passé dans notre compartiment, mais mes affaires ont été rangé à la hâte. Elle ne pourra pas me protéger indéfiniment. Elle me fait peur parfois, on dirait Gabrielle.

Gabrielle Delacour était une amie de la famille de mon père, ma marraine. Elle était la seule personne que mes parents connaissaient en France, elle les a aidé à se cacher, c'est elle qui a fait accoucher maman d'Hugo et moi. Et un jour elle est partie. Sa maison en fumée. Ses draps en sang. Les mangemorts faisaient leurs premières percées dans le nord de la France. Nous avions fui. Elle était partie. La première, elle était partie. Hugo était tellement petit. Des nuits et des nuits il a appelé « ga'belle », elle n'est jamais revenue. Voldemort m'a tout pris. Il n'aura pas la peau dorée d'Adastré.

J'avais raison. Ils sont bien venus pour tout saccager quand je dormais. Il m'ont coincé dans un couloir pendant qu'Adastré était partie voir Scorpius et ses sœurs Iphigénie et Andromède. Ils ont déchiré ma robe. Comme si ça pouvait me faire quelque chose. Comme si on pouvait encore me faire quelque chose. Ginny est en vie, maman est en vie, Hugo est en vie, moi aussi. Je me le répète à l'infini. Ils peuvent taper, ils peuvent hurler, ils peuvent insulter. Je n'ai plus d'endroits où me percer. Je suis déjà blessée. Allez, tirez. Tirez. Il n'y a plus de trous à faire. Ils finissent par se lasser, pour cette fois, et s'en vont en riant. Je suis seule.

Adastré me rejoint pour la traversée en bateau et ne dit rien de ma robe déchirée ou des bleus dont je suis parsemée. Elle serre juste les dents, tout se paye en son temps. Scorpius et deux autres garçons sont avec nous sur la barque qui nous transporte vers Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais dû tourner le dos. Je devrais mieux savoir. Tante Daphné m'avait dit de faire attention. Même cet enfoiré de Blaise m'avait demandé de rester en vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû tourner le dos. Ils m'ont balancé dans l'eau. En plein milieu du lac déchainé. La vie n'a jamais essayé que de me tuer.

C'est drôle ce calme. Plus besoin de ne rien faire. Plus besoin de respirer. Juste se laisser porter. Bientôt je ne serais plus. Peut-être que papa me sourira. Il n'a jamais su faire que ça. Peut-être que maman ne le sentira pas. Daphné et Adastré vont me manquer. Elles s'en remettront. Je sens comme une main sur mon épaule, réminiscence de celle de Blaise un peu plus tôt. Cet enfoiré, le voilà débarrassé. J'ai presque envie de me battre pour encore le gêner. Presqu'en vie… Tout est calme ici. Ça ne fait presque plus mal.

J'entends mon prénom hurlé par une voix étrange et non étrangère. Ancienne ritournelle. On dirait papa quand il chantait les hirondelles. Elle est bien trop jeune cette voix. Je ne suis pas morte. À croire que je suis bonne à rien. Des yeux noisettes me regardent ébahis. Un garçon trempé d'à peu près mon âge me fait face. Il a un grand sourire et des cheveux bruns extrêmement bouclés. Je me retourne pour voir à qui il sourit et il me prend dans ses bras en murmurant :

«

\- Rosie… Merlin, j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

\- Ne la sers pas trop fort, Tom, tu pourrais attraper la Weasleyite aiguë.

Cette voix nasillarde et trainante, je la reconnaitrais n'importe où… Scorpius Malfoy. C'est drôle comme il a l'air pale à côté des murs blancs, de ce que je devine être l'infirmerie.

\- Scorpius. Jure moi que tu ne l'as pas poussé.

La voix de Tom, si douce, devient menaçante.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. C'est Yacksley qui l'a jeté au lac. Cet abruti, aucune finesse.

\- Le festin est terminé ?

\- Oui, notre cher maitre nous a livré un beau et grand discours sur la grandeur de son ancêtre Serpentard et son unique maison et a disparu.

\- Ne plaisante pas comme ça, tu n'es plus au manoir Malfoy ici. On pourrait t'entendre.

\- Tu me parles de prudence ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ton absence ?

Le sourire de Tom rétrécit et non pour la première fois j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de Malfoy.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Il t'a cherché du regard. Les Carrow lui ont assuré que tu arriverais bientôt et il a répondu que personne n'avait de pouvoir sur son héritier à part lui.

Tom a un petit sourire et Malfoy lève les yeux aux ciels.

\- Il est tard Scorpius, je vais te raccompagner.

Il s'avance vers lui mais Malfoy ne bouge pas.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en plongeant ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au bord du lac de toute façon ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon tout petit frère arriver sans comité d'accueil.

\- Ahahhaha, très drôle.

\- Allez, on y va. À moins que tu veuilles demander aussi à Rose comment elle va ?

Malfoy rougit violemment et baragouine que non ça ira. Tom se tourne une dernière fois vers moi et me dit en riant :

\- Jeune fille, pour vous plus de bain de minuit ! Et si quelqu'un t'embête encore, dis-lui que tu es sous la protection de Tom Malfoy, héritier du seigneur des ténèbres. Ça devrait les calmer. Grouille toi Scorpius, Iphi et Andro doivent être mortes d'inquiétude. Enfin vu leurs prénoms elles devraient préférer être mortes tout court.»

* * *

À partir de là, il était assez simple d'en savoir plus sur Tom Malfoy. Il était le centre d'intérêt de tout Poudlard. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire. Tout le monde à part moi.

À sept ans, il avait fait, dans une colère magique, exploser l'orphelinat moldus dans lequel il était élevé attirant ainsi les radars de Voldemort. Coïncidence, pur hasard, ou destin, l'orphelinat du petit se trouvait à deux rues de celui où le lord noir avait grandi. On ignorait tout de la provenance du petit, jusqu'à son prénom. Voldemort lui avait donné le sien. Le mettant ainsi au-dessus des autres mais en dessous de lui, en léguant un prénom qu'il jugeait indigne de lui. Tom présentait des pouvoirs magiques incroyable pour son âge, on avait confié son éducation au jeune couple Malfoy comme signe d'une faveur retrouvée, mais tous savait qu'il était le protégé du lord noir. C'est à lui qu'il appartenait réellement.

Tom et ses grands yeux noisettes, Tom et ses sourires à double fossettes, Tom et ses farces qui font tourner toutes les têtes, Tom mon sauveur, Tom l'héritier du démon. J'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer, j'ai essayé.

Merlin, j'ai tout tenté. Il est impossible de ne pas aimer Tom Malfoy quand il veut se faire aimer de vous. Impossible. Il ne s'est pas laissé vaincre par mes silences, comme Adastré avant lui, il a persévéré. C'était trop simple pour ces deux-là de se faire adorer. Je les déteste autant que je les aime. Parfois, malgré moi, je me sens plus proche de Scorpius Malfoy.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas à subir les insultes des autres ou les cours de dressages pour traitres à son sang de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais comme moi, il est seul dans le noir. Je me demande ce que c'est de grandir dans l'ombre de l'héritier du monde sorcier. Comme tout le monde, Scorpius n'a pas le choix, Tom, il ne peut que l'adorer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit le détester.

Blaise m'a écrit.

« _Belette,_

 _Ne traine pas avec Tom. C'est dangereux._

 _Daphné t'embrasse_ »

Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Parfois, quand je regarde Tom et qu'il ne me voit pas, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas expliquer. Quelque chose qui ne sonne pas juste chez Tom. Une foutu symphonie désaccordée. Didi dirait que je parle comme une idiote amoureuse.

Didi c'est la seule personne que je connaisse à détester Tom. Didi c'est pas son vrai prénom. Je ne peux pas penser à son vrai prénom, ils ne peuvent pas savoir tout ce qu'elle fait. Ils la tueraient. Je sais que parfois ils fouillent mes pensées. Didi c'est une tornade. Didi elle a un an de plus que moi, mais elle est tellement forte et dure, elle a mille ans Didi. Elle a le sang pur mais elle le viderait sur le sol sans soucis pour arrêter toutes ces tueries. Elle est la seule personne à détester Tom et il lui rend plutôt bien. Une fois elle m'a dit, en riant, qu'un jour il la tuerait. Tom n'est pas comme ça, que je lui ai dit. Tom n'est pas comme ça. Elle m'a dit : _Tu verras, tu verras, un jour il nous tuera. Il n'est pas comme ça ? Il n'est pas né comme ça. Mais regarde qui l'a élevé… Il n'a pas le choix, moi je me suis rebellée, lui c'est un petit chien. L'héritiers du pitbull. Nos disputes l'amusent. Aujourd'hui. Demain, quand je ne le ferais plus rire, il me tuera. Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, tout ce qu'ils font, toi tu ne sais pas. Je les ai vu, Rosie. Je les ai vu. Et puis tu es à moitié amoureuse de cet idiot, alors tu ne vois pas. Tom est dangereux. Je te protègerais, Rosie._

Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'à part elle et lui personne ne m'appelait Rosie. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autant de gens prêts à mourir pour moi que de personnes prêtes à me tuer. J'aimerais tous les sauver. Être comme Didi, sauver le monde et puis moi-même. Mais j'ai laissé mourir mon père. Je suis celle qui tue, celle pour qui on meurt. Qui jamais ne pleure.

Didi a raison. Tom est le diable. Mais Lucifer a toujours eu le plus beau sourire. Quitte à mourir…

* * *

L'ancienne tour de Serdaigle est mon endroit favoris du château. Personne n'y grimpe jamais, à part Adastré quand j'oublie de venir diner. Bien sûr, les professeurs savent que j'y suis. Les professeurs savent toujours où on est. Ils ont récupéré l'ancienne carte d'Harry Potter.

Quand j'étais petite, maman avait des cauchemars où elle revoyait sans cesse sa mort, comment ils ont trainé sa dépouille dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Il avait de grands yeux verts que personne n'avait pensé à refermer. Papa disait que c'était comme s'il voyait encore tout ce qui se passait. Il ajoutait qu'Harry n'avait jamais été très bon pour fermer les yeux sur quoi que ce soit. Et son sourire se tendait. Comme s'il attenait sa limite. Qu'il risquait de se briser. Comme il me manque.

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Après tout, j'ai eu une très belle matinée.

Je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par sa course dans les marches et me fixe en reprenant sa respiration. Le petit lord Malfoy, comme l'appelle Tom. Je ne sais pas comment Didi peut penser tout ce mal de Tom alors qu'elle voit comment il regarde son frère et ses sœurs adoptifs. Il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux quand il regarde la silencieuse Iphigénie ou la vibrante Andromède… Quand il voit Scorpius. Comment ce garçon pourrait être dangereux ? Celui devant moi, avec sa froide détermination et ses yeux bleu-vert glacés, pourquoi pas. Il respire le danger. Ce n'est pas de lui dont je vais me venger. Mais le danger je le reconnais, je l'ai à la peau tatouée.

Scorpius parle enfin :

«

\- Ada m'a dit que tu serais là.

\- Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai le droit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Parce que je suis une Weasley et toi un grand Malfoy ?

\- Parce que c'est ma cousine et toi tu es une étrangère.

\- Elle dit à tout le monde que je suis sa sœur.

\- Les Zabini ont toujours eu le cœur trop mou.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Blaise Zabini, dis-moi ?

\- Il t'a bien recueilli, non ?

\- Ils n'avaient plus de chats à l'animalerie.

\- Du coup, il a pris ce qui ressemblait le plus à une vielle chouette paraplégique prise dans un incendie?

\- Tu me dis toujours les choses les plus tendres, Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un don.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

Silence. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pose sa tête contre la fenêtre. Je suis plus grande que lui. Même assise. Je suis plus grande que lui. C'est quelque chose qui l'agace. Le petit Malfoy n'a pas encore commencé sa croissance.

\- Tom était inquiet, personne ne t'a vu depuis le repas de midi.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ?

\- Oh mademoiselle est déçue que le beau chevalier n'est pas escaladé la tour pour venir la sauver ?

\- Assez. Je me retrouve avec son âne bâté.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, les sentiments que tu as pour mon frère son dangereux.

\- Le disque est rayé, Malfoy. Mes parents sont morts, sans la protection des Zabini et de Tom, je le serais aussi. Alors si Tom veut me faire du mal, il n'a qu'à cesser de me parler. Crois-moi, on me tondra le crâne et on me jettera de cette tour sans que personne ne dise un mot.

\- On te sauverait.

\- Qui on ? _Toi ?_

\- Je ne sais pas. Adastré. Didi ?

\- Didi serait bien trop occupée à se disputer avec Tom pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Il a un petit rire.

\- Tom n'est pas venu parce que Didi l'a provoqué en duel, visiblement, la couleur rose que ses cheveux abordaient n'était pas naturelle.

\- Si les Carrow la voient, ils vont la torturer toute la soirée.

\- Tom ne les laissera pas voir.

\- Je pensais qu'il était dangereux ?

\- Pour toi. Pas pour elle. Son nom la protège.

\- Le mien est sacrilège.

Nouveau silence. Scorpius se lève et se tourne vers moi :

\- C'est toi qu'on va torturer si tu arrives en retard au festin d'Halloween.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Eh bien bons doloris Weasley ! Ah et joyeux anniversaire !

\- Comment tu sais ? Qui a…

\- Aucune importance. Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi comme je ne t'aime pas, mais pense à moi le 23 juillet.

\- Je ne vais pas te souhaiter ton anniversaire juste parce que tu m'as souhaité le mien Malfoy ! »

Il fait mine de ne pas m'entendre et descend les escaliers en riant.

J'ai eu douze ans ce matin. Il pense tous que je suis amoureuse, certains idiots me verront même heureuse. Je prépare ma vengeance. Les livres de maman me l'ont dit. Le diable n'a jamais su résister à une vierge à l'air étourdie.

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, à voir mon air enamouré, ils l'auraient presque oublié.

* * *

Comme à Noël, Daphné inspecte mes bleus et mes cicatrices les lèvres pincées. Blaise sourit et dit que ça va la rider, elle l'envoie balader sans desserrer les dents. Je suis toujours vivante. C'est déjà ça, mais ça elle ne le comprendrait pas. Elle s'imagine sans doute que ma mère lui demandera des comptes le jour où elle me retrouvera. Elle se trompe. Personne ne lui demandera rien. On m'a oublié. Mon père est mort. Ginny Weasley est un fantôme. Lord Voldemort règne sans partages et a un héritier à la force magique surdimensionnée et aux yeux noisettes impossible de ne pas adorer. Ma mère m'a abandonné. Hugo doit m'avoir oublié. Rose Weasley n'est qu'une ombre. La guerre est perdue. Personne ne me retrouvera. Je suis perdue.

Blaise a décidé de me vider un peu plus. Chaque jour, pendant deux heures, il rentre dans mon esprit et repasse chacune de mes humiliations. Je n'arrive jamais à le bloquer, ça semble l'amuser. Cet enfoiré. Aujourd'hui, il est si près de Gabrielle. Je vois son sourire et ses boucles d'argent. J'entends son rire. Il y a quelque chose en moi, quelque chose en moi, qui ne veut pas qu'il la voit en entière. Qu'il voit tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Il m'a pris ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il la voit. Pas Gabrielle. Je veux la garder en moi à l'éternelle.

Je crois que j'ai hurlé. Ce ne sont plus mes souvenirs mais les siens. Ce n'est pas son visage mais celui de Daphné. Avant et maintenant. Un millier de Daphné. Et lui toujours à coté, allongé. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais qu'à elle qu'il avait pensé.

Il a un petit rire, jamais décontenancé et coupe la connexion aussi sec.

«

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que je vois ? Ton amoureux Malfoy et toi vous avez passé la première base ?

\- Je ne sors pas avec Tom !

\- À ça, crois-moi, je sais, notre cher apprenti lord noir ne voudrait pas te toucher. Je parlais de l'autre Malfoy.

\- C'est pas mon copain !

Sa main se lève toute seule comme pour ébouriffer mes cheveux puis il retient son geste, pétrifié, c'est pourtant nonchalamment qu'il me dit :

\- Parfois, j'oublie à quel point tu es jeune.

\- C'est toi, tu es vieux.

\- Eh ! Insolente. Je crois que tu es prête. Enfin. Il était temps. Merci Merlin, tu as hérité du cerveau de ta mère.

\- Prête pour quoi ?

\- Tu verras demain. Ecoute-moi. Tu vois la force avec laquelle tu as bloqué ce souvenir ? Il faudra qu'avec la même force tu protèges ce que tu verras demain. Tu t'entraineras là-bas. Personne à Poudlard ne doit le savoir, tu m'entends personne. Pas Didi, pas Tom. Personne.

\- D'accord. Adastré viendra avec nous ?

\- Non. Elle passera la semaine avec Andromède Malfoy. Si n'importe qui te demande, tu étais avec elles.

\- Andromède me couvrira ?

\- Elle a fini sa scolarité et elle fait partie de la résistance.

Il balance ça comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. Comme si elle ne pesait rien cette résistance. Qu'elle n'était qu'une désillusion en persistance. Il tue chacune de mes espérances.

\- Une Malfoy ? Dans la résistance ?

\- Que veux-tu, grandir avec l'héritiers du démon, ça créé des vocations. Andromède est sure. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

\- Mais Tom l'adore ! S'il savait…

\- Tu es sincèrement entrain de plaindre le fils adoptif de Lord Voldemort, Rosie ?!

\- Non… Je…

\- Bien. Va te coucher, demain on se lève tôt. »

C'est drôle. Il m'a appelé Rosie.

* * *

Blaise est d'affreuse humeur, tante Daphné me dit que cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'est juste que ce matin il a trouvé un cheveux blanc. Elle me déchire le cœur quand elle dit des choses comme ça. C'est tellement quelque chose que papa aurait pu dire. De ses blagues je ne peux plus rire.

Daphné noue l'écharpe autour de mon cou et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Le geste est tendre. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois tendre avec lui. Passionnée, effrontée, entrain de l'embrasser, oui, toutes les journées. Mais tendre qu'une seule fois. Un matin, quelques mois après mon arrivée, où il avait débarqué le thorax ouvert sur la table de déjeuner. Bien sûr, elle l'avait insulté, pourtant son bras elle n'avait cessé de le caresser. Je crois qu'on va au danger.

Distraitement, je demande à Blaise quel jour on est, il m'accorde son premier sourire de la journée et toujours Serpentard me répond : _eh bien, le 23 juillet_.

Daphné me dit _à dans une semaine_ et soudain j'ai peur, je pensais ne partir que pour la journée. Si Blaise me laissait ? Adastré n'est pas là pour me protéger. Il pourrait…

On arrive au milieu d'un champs de tournesols. Les fleurs sont tellement hautes que je ne vois plus rien. Blaise ne lâche pas ma main. Le contraste de sa peau brune contre la mienne me rassure. Je suis idiote. Blaise ne me laissera pas. Il aurait trop peur de comment Daphné pourrait le tuer.

Ce n'est pas elle que je vois tout de suite. C'est lui. Il court tellement vite. Un éclair. Un flash rouge et il est dans mes bras. Je lâche la main de Blaise qui dans un geste étrange, comme brulé, la frotte contre sa cape. Il a perdu deux dents de devant. Il ne doit plus pouvoir manger les glaces qu'il aime tant. Et puis je les vois les grands yeux de maman. Elle me serre tout contre elle. Elle pleure et mes yeux restent secs. Ils sont en vie. Ils sont en vie ! Je me tourne vers Blaise, il regarde le ciel. Il compte les étoiles dans la lumière du soleil.

« Tu as une semaine, Granger. Une semaine. Ne fais rien d'insensé. Je ne me casse pas la tête à la protéger pour que tu la fasses tuer. Quant à toi belette, embrasse ton petit frère et sois sage »

Il se retourne pour transplaner. J'attrape sa main et j'enlace son torse, il dépose un baiser que je sens à peine à la naissance de mes cheveux.

« Sois sage ou je raconte à ta mère que tu es amoureuse du fils Malfoy »

* * *

Je me souviens. Ce premier retour. Ce premier été. Le plus dur. J'ai supplié maman de ne pas me laisser y retourner. Je l'ai imploré. Pour la première fois en deux ans j'ai pleuré. Blaise n'a pas sourcillé. Il avait l'air aussi malheureux que moi de ces retrouvailles. J'ai crié. J'ai hurlé. Hugo, des bras de maman, lançait des coups de pieds. J'aurais pu me calmer, pour lui, j'aurais pu me calmer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle, lui, ils me renvoyaient me faire tuer.

Alors quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai trouvé Adastré allongé sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide et qu'elle m'a dit en guise de bonjour : « Rose, je crois que je suis amoureuse », je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Je n'ai pas fait attention. En silence, se préparait la révolution.

* * *

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **D'abord belle année ! Enterrons définitivement cette ténébreuse 2015. Bienvenue à toi 2016.**_

 _ **Je reviens avec ce projet un peu fou. J'avais écrit entièrement cette histoire qui fait trois chapitre et je l'ai perdu. Je ne vous dis pas la déception… J'en recommence donc l'écriture et j'ai l'impression que rien ne va, que rien n'est clair que l'autre version était beaucoup mieux, mais c'est toujours ainsi. Le point positif c'est que l'histoire est entièrement écrite dans ma tête. Je peux, par exemple, vous dire que le second chapitre sera sur les 6e et 7e année de Rose et qu'il sera beaucoup plus noir. Ici Rose est encore une enfant, vous n'imaginez pas ce que son adolescence lui réserve.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira,**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions,**_

 _ **À très bientôt,**_

 _ **A-L**_


	2. Dévolution

**Hello !**

 **Merci, merci mille fois pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent. Elles m'ont tellement motivé que j'ai écrit ce second en moins de 24h. Je suis tellement heureuse que cette idée vous plaise. Elle me permet de faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire. D'ailleurs, il y a une scène assez violente dans ce chapitre, attention. Cette histoire me permet aussi de renouer avec mes premiers amours Blaise, Drago, Scorpius… Ainsi que de me demander ce que serait mes personnages à moi dans ce monde sans Weasley ni Potter. Quelle vie pour Adastré ? Pour Eden ? Vous verrez.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **En espérant ne pas vous décevoir,**

 **A-L**

* * *

 **Part 1** – _Les histoires de couloirs._

J'écoute les histoires de couloirs. Un jour, je m'y ferais tuer. Un jour, quoiqu'il arrive, ils me tueront. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouver de raison. Toutes ces années j'ai été si sage. Parfois, j'ai cru devenir une image. De la parfaite fille de traitre repentie, le badge. La preuve que leur méthode marche. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger. Je fais semblant de l'oublier. Je prétends l'avoir renié. Mais je vois les regards de Bellatrix, son désir de voir mon sang couler. Hier, sans raison, elle m'a baffé. Au détour d'un couloir abandonné, devant Tom elle n'aurait jamais osé. J'ai la marque rouge de sa main sur ma joue et elle a les ténèbres ancrées sur le bras. Le diable nous emportera et plus rien ne nous importera. J'écoute les histoires de couloirs. Un jour, j'y laisserais une bombe comme seul aurevoir.

C'est dans un couloir, l'an dernier, que j'ai vu pour la première fois Frank et Adastré s'embrasser. Commun pour des cinquièmes année. Vous remarquerez que je veille salement à utiliser des noms communs et non propres. Londubat et Zabini. Association mal assorti. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse l'aimer, Adastré ne voulait que provoquer. Au risque de se faire tuer. Ça a bien failli arriver. Au milieu de la grande salle les rangs se sont formés, je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais prête à me lever. Je n'ai pas bougé quand ils ont inventé ce nouveau sort pour me fouetter avec leurs baguettes. Je n'ai pas bougé quand ils ont tondu les si jolis cheveux blonds d'Abbot, le dernier jour de son ultime huitième année. Je n'ai pas bougé quand ils ont crucifié la petite Finnigan, dans la grande salle, pour avoir osé tenter de s'enfuir. Je n'ai pas bougé quand ils ont poignardé Didi avec un des couteaux d'argent. C'est drôle. Ces garçons, on ne les a plus jamais revu. Didi a failli mourir mais ce sont eux qui ont disparu. Je n'ai pas bougé pendant cinq longues années. Pour Adastré, je me serais levée. Ils allaient la tuer. On ne sortait pas avec un sang pur empoisonné.

Je me disais que Scorpius ou même Tom allaient la protéger. C'est Iphigénie qui a parlé. La belle Iphigénie. Elle est celle qui ressemble le plus à Scorpius. Avec ses silences et ses longs regards. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment entendu le son de sa voix. Elle s'est levé. Le monde s'est rassis. Ce n'était pas la fille de n'importe qui, c'était la grande sœur idole de celui à qui tout réussi, l'héritier de vous savez qui. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle les a juste regardé. C'est drôle, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que Scorpius. Non, ses yeux étaient bien plus bleus, bien plus lumineux. Je me suis demandée, de cette fille, comment on n'en tombait pas amoureux. Tom l'a fusillé du regard. S'il voulait la vedette, il était en retard. Il a tiré sur sa robe pour la forcer à se rassoir, elle s'est mise à marcher en faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Il faudrait qu'elle me dise comment elle fait, Tom, je ne pourrais jamais l'ignorer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Jusque dans sa chambre. Les Malfoy comme tous les membres de grandes familles ont des appartements privés. Privilège d'avoir tué tellement de sorciers qu'il y en ai plus assez pour Poudlard peupler. Même Didi a les siens. Ils ne lui ont pas encore enlevé. Je pense qu'ils ont peur qu'elle se fasse tuer s'ils la mettaient avec les autres sangs purs. Son père ne serait pas content. Moi, je dors dans le lit d'Adastrée. Je ne peux pas dormir seule.

Iphigénie n'avait pas l'air surprise que je la suive. J'ai entendu qu'ils veulent la marier au fils Lestrange. Le monde entier les suivra. La beauté est une arme formidable. Elle vous tue et vous parait toujours charitable.

«

\- Merci, merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Moi non plus, mais si ma sœur est encore en vie c'est grâce à toi Iphigénie.

\- Tu allais parler. Je t'ai vu hésiter. Tu allais parler.

\- Oui.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Iphigénie.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de me gifler. Sa voix est froide. Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Je parle à la petite princesse du monde des pires bassesses. Il faut que je retrouve ma place, mon rang. Tout vient en son temps.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle Malfoy.

\- Tu as peur de moi, Rose ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux rien me faire de pire.

\- Si tu avais parlé tu serais morte.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu serais morte pour Adastré ?

\- Je serais morte pour Adastré.

\- Tu es une sombre idiote. Moi, moi, moi, oui, je mourrais pour Adastré. Elle est mon sang. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ferais pour mon sang. Mon sang a la plus grande pureté qui soit. Les gens ne meurent pas à cause de mon sang mais pour mon sang. On ne devrait mourir que pour son sang. Et toi tu es prête à mourir pour un nom qui n'est pas ton rang ? Tu es une sombre idiote.

\- Je n'ai pas le bon sang.

Elle prend mon visage dans ses fines mains blanches. Ses ongles sont peints de noirs. Une fois, Bellatrix a pris mon visage ainsi et a enfoncé ses longs ongles dans le creux de mes joues. J'en garde une cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Iphigénie se contente de me regarder. Elle cherche quelque chose qu'elle seule peut trouver. Elle a un soupir puis un sourire.

\- Non, mais tu as un beau visage. Fais attention.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit de moi dans les bas-fonds, mais je me fous de la beauté. Si tu deviens plus belle que moi, je ne vais pas te charcuter.

\- Alors à qui dois-je faire attention ?

\- Aux garçons.

\- Tom ?

Elle a un petite rire. Un son vraiment joyeux. Presque content. Il n'y a rien de méchant.

\- Pas à ce niveau-là, non. Mais oui, tu devrais faire attention à Tom.

\- C'est ton petit frère.

\- Et tu es ma cousine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si Tom est mon petit frère, tu es ma cousine adoptive. Tu crois que je me suis levée que pour Adastré ? Stupide, tu allais te faire tuer.

\- Mais tu as dit que j'étais idiote, que seul le sang importait ! Tu as dit…

Elle pose un de ses long doigt sur mes lèvres charnues.

\- Shhh, il y a une différence entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais. On a tous un rôle à jouer. Tu croyais être la seule à jouer la comédie, joli petit masque ?

\- Je suis comme je vis.

\- Tu es intelligente, Rose. Merci Merlin. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Garde ça. Ne fais confiance en personne. À part toi. Tu es arrivée ici seule, si tu veux quitter ce lieu en vie, il faudra le faire seule.

\- Tu vas épouser le fils Lestrange. Tu l'aimes ou tu as peur d'être seule.

\- On n'a pas tous les mêmes combats et on ne peut pas toutes se battre seule. Je prends l'aide où elle vient, l'amour est un détour qui n'arrive jamais à point.

\- Mais moi, je dois refuser l'aide de Tom ?

\- On a tous nos rôles à jouer. Rentre te coucher, petite Rose. Demain, tu rentres chez les Zabini.

\- D'accord, Iphi… heu…

\- C'est juste que… Rose. Tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un de ma famille m'appeler sérieusement Iphigénie ?

\- Non.

\- Ce prénom est une blague. Mes amis m'appellent Nini. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, mais ça me ressemble plus…

\- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ce type est un serpent. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer dans ses appartements.

\- Scorpius, elle s'en allait. Raccompagne la à son dortoir.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

Elle le fusille du regard.

\- Il serait temps que toi et ton abruti de frère vous compreniez que je suis l'aînée maintenant qu'Andromède s'est barrée. Je mérite votre respect. Si je dis quelque chose vous obéissez. Ou peut-être que je suis déjà pour vous du bétail vendu aux Lestrange ? Hein Scorpius ! Réponds moi. Je n'ai jamais été que ça pour toi, pour vous. Un pion.

\- Nini…

\- Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir. Rose Weasley, bonne soirée. »

Elle a claqué la porte et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes dans les yeux de Scorpius. Ça doit être bien d'avoir une vie où on pleure juste parce que notre grande sœur nous a dit de dégager.

Le lendemain, bien sûr, Adastré avait rompu avec Frank. Ça ne l'intéressait pas d'être dans une relation qui ne faisait couler ni sang ni encre. J'aurais dû me rappeler. À la fin de la première année. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse et n'en a plus jamais parlé. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux murmures de la révolte qui grondaient.

* * *

C'est dans un couloir que Tom a failli se faire tuer. C'était hier. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si je l'aurais sauvé. Lui, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il a sauté dans le lac pour sauver une petite fille au sang pur empoisonné. Il s'est mis entre les baguettes et moi plus de fois que je ne saurais le compter. Et moi, je crois, oui, je l'aurais laissé crevé. Tom, je ne l'aurais pas sauvé.

Tout avait pourtant l'air de la normalité. La chanson de la banalité. Didi et Tom se disputaient dans un couloir abandonné et moi cachée, haut perchée, je les écoutais. Entre eux, rien n'avait changé. À Poudlard rien jamais ne changeait, on se battait pour des histoires de sangs préférés et dehors on versait celui des moldus sans rechigner.

«

\- Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir, Didi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Tu te serais faite tuer.

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- On a un match la semaine prochaine ! J'aurais fait comment sans attrapeuse ?

Elle ne peut contenir un vrai rire. Tom lui lance un de ses sourires et replace une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Il y a plus jolie que Didi. Oui, il y a plus jolie. Je ne connais juste personne qui habite l'espace comme elle. Elle n'est pas assez grande et les journées de punition sans repas l'ont rendu bien trop maigre. Mais quand elle vous regarde avec ses yeux bleus aux éclats noisettes, quand sa bouche épaisse se tord en un rire ou un sourire… Merlin, Didi, tu les aurais tous anéanti. Même lui. Surtout lui.

\- J'ai presque envie de m'ouvrir les veines pour te voir perdre quelque chose.

\- Tu admets donc que je gagne toujours ?

\- C'est facile de gagner la partie quand on ne fait que tricher. Quand on a une paire de Jedusort et de Malfoy cachée dans la manche…

\- Je suis un orphelin, j'ai un nom bien moins prestigieux que le tien. Toi aussi tu pourrais avoir toutes les paires cachées dans ta manche.

\- Pour quoi en faire ?

La question est posée sans insolence. Avec tout ce qu'a de désarmant l'innocence. Tom recule d'un pas, absence de sens.

\- Pour survivre ?

Elle regarde par terre. Elle ne veut pas croiser son regard. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

\- Ils vont tous mourir. J'ai pu les sauver aujourd'hui, mais ils vont tous mourir. Ces sans baguettes. La plupart sont des enfants, des nés moldus qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont attirés par les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Tu t'imagines ce que ça doit être d'avoir en soi quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas ? Qu'on ne comprend pas ? Les barrières les tuent. Elles absorbent leurs magies et les laissent morts. Ceux qui ont encore assez de force pour survivre, on les torture pour savoir à qui ils ont volé leurs pouvoirs. Voler des pouvoirs ! Ça n'a aucun sens. Survivre ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Tu es une hypocrite. Tu dors ici. Tu vis ici. Tu manges ici. L'été tu rentres dans ta sublime villa avec vue sur la mer. Et tu agis en martyre. Vas y. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sors une fois par mois pour sauver deux trois pèlerins égarés ? Et ça te donne bonne conscience ? Tu te crois meilleur que moi. Tu sais combien de moldus ton père a tué le mois dernier ? Un demi-millier. De qui on se souviendra, lui ou toi ? Dis-moi Didi, ça te fait quoi de t'endormir chaque soir en sachant que tu dois ta vie au fils prodigue du Lord noir ? Ça te fait quoi ?

\- Je ne te dois rien.

\- Alors vas-y, je t'en prie. Tue moi. Imagine toutes les vies que tu sauveras. Toi et moi on sait ce que je ferais quand je sortirais d'ici. Pense à ces moldus que j'ai fait exploser à sept ans à peine. Imagine ce que je ferais à la fin de ma huitième année. Regarde, je lâche ma baguette. Tu sais comment faire. Abracadabra, Avada Kedavra.

Elle plante sa baguette dans sa trachée et un instant démesuré je crois qu'elle va le tuer. Elle me rappelle ma mère face à Zabini. Il ne bouge pas. Il plante juste son regard dans le sien. Aucun des deux ne tremble. Deux mots et Didi enlève au seigneur des ténèbres une de ses plus grandes armes. Deux mots et elle sauve l'avenir. Quand enfin elle ouvre sa bouche, mon cœur me monte aux lèvres. Je ne me devrais pas et ça me tue sans que je sache pourquoi. Elle referme sa bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte et murmure comme épuisée :

\- Je ne sauverais pas ton âme au prix de la mienne. Sauve-toi toi-même, Tom. Moi j'ai le monde à sauver, toi tu n'es rien. Un héritier sans nom. Un jour, tu me tuera. C'est ce que tu as à faire. Je m'en fous. Je préfère ça que de te devoir la vie. Sauve-toi toi-même, Tom. »

Elle s'en va le dos bien droit, le monde poids de plume sur ses épaules. Tom sourit dans le vide et masse son cou avant de me rejoindre sur mon perchoir, il me prend pas l'épaule et me susurre taquin :

«

\- Tante Daphné ne t'a jamais appris à écouter les conversations des autres ?

\- Tom. Tu parles de Daphné. Elle m'a donné des cours pour écouter au mieux les conversations des autres.

\- Très juste. Tu rentres pour les vacances de noël ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici… Enfin, ne le prend pas mal mais…

\- Je comprends, c'est important la famille.

\- Tu rentres chez les Malfoy ?

\- Non, je ne rentre pas à la maison, je pars en exploration avec le lord et le père de Didi, oncle Blaise sera surement là. On essaiera de rentrer pour le repas de Noël.

\- Il est comment le père de Didi ?

\- Comme elle.

Avec du sang sur les mains. Elles sont blanches ses mains à Didi. Blanches. Pas rouges de cinq cent innocents. Blanches. Le blanc, tu ne sais même plus à quoi ça ressemble, mon petit Tom. Mon cher Tom.

\- Voyons Tom, il n'y a personne comme Didi.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- C'est pour ça que tu la protèges ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Parfois, j'oublie à qui je parle. J'ai l'impression d'échanger avec un ami. Je commerce avec le fils de l'ennemi. Il me sourit et ramène ma tête sur son épaule. Et je suis assez tarée pour me sentir en sécurité.

\- Tu as quel âge, Rosie ?

\- Dix-sept ans depuis le mois dernier.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Je ne peux même plus te dire que tu es trop petite pour comprendre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été trop petite pour comprendre.

\- Moi si. Scorpius, toi, Iphigénie, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de l'enfance, moi si. Andromède aussi, ma jolie Andy… Je sais que je suis privilégié. J'ai eu une vie avant d'hériter, tu sais. Didi… Didi, elle a quelque chose de l'enfance. Elle se prend pour une révolutionnaire, mais elle serait un affreux soldat. Elle n'obéit à rien. Elle ne suit rien. Elle est tout le temps en mouvement. Elle se fait mal, pleure et retourne en courant dans la cour de récré. Je sais que c'est dur à croire quand on me voit grand beau et fort comme je suis, mais j'ai été petit. Et quand je vois Didi, je suis tout petit.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle. C'est toi qui a fait disparaitre les élèves qui l'avaient poignardé. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

\- Non, l'amour ce n'est pas pour les méchants.

\- Tu n'es pas méchant, Tom.

Il retire son bras de mon épaule et saute à terre. Je domine la scène et face à lui je me sens en miette. Le petit prince du monde enchainé.

\- Tu sais Rosie chérie, tu ne peux pas choisir d'oublier qui je suis quand ça t'arrange. Je suis l'héritier des ténèbres. J'ai fait des choses qui te donneraient des cauchemars pour cent ans. Je suis le grand méchant loup en habits de prince charmant. Au moindre faux pas, c'est moi qui mènera la meute sur toi. Même si ça t'effraie, tout ce qu'on dit de moi est vrai. Je ne les ai pas fait disparaitre ces garçons. Je les ai torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient leurs noms. Didi n'est pas un jouet dont je partage la possession. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Didi, mais je désire Didi. Que Didi. Désolé pour ton petit plan de me séduire et m'anéantir. Il faudra trouver mieux. Et puis de toute façon, toi et moi, on sait que tu ne mettais pas tout ton cœur à l'ouvrage. Rosie chérie, ne fais pas de faux pas, ne fais pas ta Didi. Si tu as l'occasion de me tuer, vise le cœur. Ne fais pas d'erreur. Je détesterais avoir à te tuer. J'ai passé trop de temps à te protéger. C'est toi ma préférée, mais je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser crever. Ne te fais pas bêtement tuer. »

Et puis il est parti sur les traces de Didi. Je crois qu'il la chasserait jusqu'au bout du monde. Le chasseur tue toujours sa proie.

Et pourtant, je ne l'en crois pas capable. Il ne l'effleurerait pas du bouts des doigts. Mais sans hésiter, il me déchiquèterait moi.

* * *

C'est dans un couloir qu'ils m'ont eu.

Iphigénie m'avait dit de faire attention. Les garçons. Elle m'avait dit de faire attention. Je m'étais moquée de ses bonnes intentions. Qu'est ce qu'elle savait elle, Lady Malfoy, de la vie d'une fille de sang pur empoisonné et de ses actions ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi sotte, j'aurais pu prévoir leurs réactions. Les garçons. J'avais senti leurs regards changer. S'attarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que du dégout, un autre mot en D. Adastré s'en effrayait. Je disais qu'elle voulait juste être la seule à être regardée. Et qui me verrait à ses côtés ? Adastré était bien plus jolie que n'importe quelle Iphigénie. Mais Adastré ne se donnait jamais. Elle était amoureuse d'une ombre aux messages codés. J'aurais dû me méfier. Iphigénie m'avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne.

Je descendais de la tour désaffectée de Serdaigle quand ils m'ont coincé. Des huitièmes années. Les jumeaux Smith. Ils sentaient comme Lucius Malfoy les soirs de colère, le whisky pur feu et les emmerdes. Ils ne m'avaient presque jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de le faire ce soir, pas vraiment :

«

\- Weasley ! Quelle joie de te voir.

\- Tu es tout à fait ravissante ce soir.

\- Ben quoi Weasley ? Tu ne réponds pas à un compliment ? Ta pute de sang de bourbe de mère ne t'as pas appris à faire ça ? Eh, j'ai vu les portraits, on n'a pas dû lui en faire beaucoup…

\- Toi par contre… Où tu es partie la chercher toute cette beauté ?

\- Merde, si c'est ça le sang Weasley, on a peut-être fait une bêtise de tous vous massacrer. Tu n'as pas idée de l'ennuie que c'est de n'avoir que des Parkinson à baiser...

\- Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller, Weasley !

Le plus grand m'attrape par le bras pendant que l'autre m'enfonce son genoux dans le nombril. Si je réplique, d'un sort, d'un mot, Bellatrix aura enfin sa raison de me tuer. Même Tom ne pourra rien y changer. Je ne peux pas mourir. Papa, je ne l'ai pas encore vengé. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Je n'ai qu'à rester allongée. Surtout, ne pas pleurer.

L'un des deux, je ne sais lequel, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, prend ma bouche de force et pose ses mains sur mes poignets puis me susurre :

\- C'est ton premier baiser, pétasse de sang mêlé ?

Perdu. C'est quelque chose que tu ne me prendras pas. Mon premier baiser c'était sous un pommier en été. Il était acide et sucré. Et quand mes lèvres ont prises les siennes, j'ai oublié de respirer. J'ai oublié d'exister. J'ai oublié que je m'appelais Rose Weasley. C'est ça le danger. Ça tu ne peux pas le souiller. Tu peux m'enlever la seule chose qui me restait. La dernière once de respect que j'avais. Mais ce premier baiser tu ne peux pas le souiller. Je l'ai repoussé. L'acide et le sucré. Je ne pouvais pas oublier qui j'étais. J'ai une vengeance à mener. Allongez moi, mais quand je me relèverais, tremblez.

Je sens qu'on grave des inscriptions dans ma peau. Le sang qui coule me vide la tête. Ces porcs ont décidé de me marquer avant de passer à l'action. Mes bras se trempent peu à peu de rouge. Je repense à la rose rouge qui s'était dessinée sur la chemise bleue de mon père. Elles étaient vertes les pommes du pommier. Il y a trop de rouge dans nos vies. Trop de rouille dans mon sang. S'ils continuent à ce rythme, je serais morte avant qu'ils n'aient commencé ce pourquoi ils sont venus.

Ils appuient en même temps sur mes poignets ouverts et je ne peux retenir mon cri. Je sens les larmes monter. Ils ont gagnés. J'ai crié. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont tout perdu. Ils ne l'ont pas entendu.

En été, on n'entend pas les pommes tomber.

Je vois à demi-éveillée les sorts voler. Ils ne font pas le poids. Il n'a pas la force magique de Tom, mais il n'a jamais aimé partager ses proies. Il faut que je me relève avant qu'il ne les achève. Si je le laisse continuer il va les tuer et c'est moi qu'on fera exécuter. Je trouve à peine la force de pousser un gémissement.

En un instant il est sur moi, il laisse les deux pantins désarticulés dans leurs mares de sang et me porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne peut pas m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Infermière Patil est un ange, mais elle est obligée de reporter chacune des entrées. Si elle ne le fait pas elle se fera tuer et si elle se fait tuer nous serons tous mort. Maman a un dicton : _faillir et se faire flinguer._

Il pourrait me faire léviter, on irait plus vite. Je crois que ça le réconforte de sentir mon cœur battre contre le sien, toutes les quinze secondes il peste dans mon oreille : _tiens bon, ne me lâche pas maintenant, Weasley_. Je me demande s'il les a tué. Ma main laisse des traces rouges dans le blond presque blanc de ses cheveux. Cet abruti a l'air d'un ange. Didi a toujours dit que Tom la tuerait, j'ai toujours su que Scorpius partirait avec mon image sous les paupières. Ses cheveux ont poussés depuis le pommier. Je me demande si ses lèvres ont perdu de leur acidité. Il avait dit qu'il voudrait toujours m'embrasser. Est-ce que je te fais envie maintenant, Malfoy ? Avec mon corps troué ? Tu les veux mes lèvres. Prends les. Je ne veux plus respirer. Ne me touche pas, ta race me fait dégueuler.

J'ai dû m'évanouir. Mes plaies se sont refermées. Il les a soigné. J'ai dans la bouche un acre gout de chocolat noir. Il a pensé à tout. Il est allongé à côté de moi. Éveillé, encore tout habillé. La chemise tachée d'un mélange de mon sang et du leur. Chimère affreuse. Il a le regard perdu dans la vide. La rumeur dit qu'il sort avec Adelia Nott. C'est une jolie fille. C'est un trop joli garçon. Ils feront plein de jolis petits nazis. Tu peux me sauver la vie, Scorpius Malfoy, tu restes l'ennemi.

«

\- Ils sont morts ?

Il sursaute. Ma voix est cassée. Ne crois pas pour autant qu'ils m'ont brisée.

\- Tu es réveillée ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes jambes ?

\- Je t'ai demandé s'ils étaient morts, Malfoy.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais bouger tes jambes, Weasley.

\- Si je pouvais bouger mes jambes, je serais déjà partie.

\- Non, malheureusement, ils ne sont pas morts. Le professeur Vektor les a trouvé. Ils ne parleront pas. Leur parole n'a pas de valeur contre la mienne.

\- Et tu es fier ?

\- De quoi ? D'avoir réussi à ce que tu ne te fasses pas violer sur un carrelage glacé ? Ouais, assez, ouais.

\- Je suppose que tu voudrais que je te remercie ?

\- Non, tu t'en fous de ta vie. Il n'y a qu'à ta vengeance que tu n'aies jamais accordé de prix.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce qui a de la valeur, _mon cœur_.

J'ai trempé les deux derniers mots dans le venin. Il ne sourcille même pas. Quelque chose, peut-être, passe dans ses yeux. Il est trop en colère pour que ça prenne. Ce gosse est toujours en colère. Il le cache juste très bien. À ce jeu là, moi, ces derniers temps j'ai perdu la main. Je me gâche juste sans fin.

\- Je crois que ta vie a encore moins d'importance pour toi que pour eux.

\- Je suis quoi au juste pour toi, Malfoy ? Ton œuvre de charité ? Ta mission divine ?

\- Tu es mon enfer, Weasley.

\- Alors arrête de t'occuper de moi. Laisse-moi crever sur les carrelages froids. Je m'en sortirais seule.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire.

\- Tu crois que ça se passe comment ? Tu crois qu'elle a pris le risque de mourir pour quoi la petite Finnigan ? Elle ne fuyait pas un ou deux Doloris. Elle fuyait les monstres de l'été dans sa chambre. Elle fuyait les lumières éteintes. Ce qui a manqué de m'arriver ce soir, c'est le quotidien de ma race. C'est ma vie, Malfoy.

Il a pali. Il n'y a que lui pour prendre la mesure de tout ce que je dis. Et puis, les autres, ce n'est pas comme si je leur parlais. Rien ne sert d'exciter Didi, elle se fera encore plus rapidement tuer. Adastré me regarderait de ses grands yeux verts et j'aurais juste envie de me taire plutôt que de lui faire du bien son contraire. Tom me tuerait. C'est ça le danger avec Scorpius. Il ne me tuera pas. Alors un jour, lui aussi, je devrais le tuer.

\- Oncle Blaise… Il ne ferait jamais ça… Je ne peux pas…

\- Oh rassure-toi, ton cher Blaise n'a que du dégout pour moi. C'est à peine s'il me regarde. Je suis pour lui, tout, juste une attardée. Un boulet rouillé à porter. Merlin soit loué. Mais quand je sortirais de chez lui, quand j'irais dans un de ces camps ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois Malfoy ?

\- Tu es une Weasley, la résistance te sauvera.

\- La résistance n'existe pas. Elle ne me sauvera pas. Personne ne me sauvera. Il n'y a que moi.

Il soupire et attrape mes mains pour inspecter les marques sur mes poignets.

\- Tu as les mains gelées.

\- Mains froides cœur chaud.

\- Nini dit toujours ça.

\- Tom retarde toujours son mariage ?

\- Oui. Elle, elle s'en fout. Elle agit comme une offrande tragique. Elle dit que reculer pour mieux sauter ne sers à rien. Qu'on finira bien par la clouer au rocher. Je crois qu'elle attend juste d'être sauvée. Mais les héros grecques ont désertés et puis leur sang n'était pas assez. Et tu ne devrais pas savoir qu'on l'appelle Nini. C'est débile et dangereux pour quelqu'un de son rang… Si les Lestrange apprennent qu'elle t'a parlé… Merlin, c'est Andromède qui agit aussi stupidement normalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il y a quelque chose en moi qui rend fou les Malfoy.

\- Jeune insolente.

Il fait semblant d'envoyer une pichnette dans les fossettes que dessine mon maigre sourire.

\- Eh doucement, j'ai failli mourir ce soir.

Il passe son bras sous ma taille, tout doucement, et je place ma tête un peu mieux sur son torse. Il n'ose pas m'embrasser. Tout à l'heure, quand il m'a prise dans ses bras, j'ai tremblé. Quand ses mains d'homme m'ont touché, j'ai eu peur. C'est insensé. Je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Le soucis avec toi, c'est que tu manques de te faire tuer tous les soirs.

\- D'accord. J'ai failli mourir un peu plus que d'habitude.

Il joue avec mes doigts et ne me regarde pas. Ses longs cils caressent mon front.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Rose, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Tu aurais dû me laisser les tuer.

\- Tu sais, moi, j'ai déjà eu plus peur dans ma vie. Une fois mon petit frère a couru dans la foret et il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec deux mangemorts, papa les a tué. Oh, une fois, alors qu'on se cachait en France, maman n'est pas rentrée pendant deux jours et deux nuits, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Une fois, une fois, une fois, papa est passé par la fenêtre et il ne s'est pas relevé. Il y a aussi la fois où j'ai embrassé un garçon sous un pommier et j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de me faire repousser, terrifiée qu'il puisse répondre au baiser. Ça, ce soir, c'était rien. Demain, j'aurais oublié.

\- J'aurais quand même dû les tuer. Leur père était dans l'AD. Ils n'ont pas le statut de traitre à leur sang parce que leur père a collaboré ! Il a livré sa propre cousine !

\- Et ta famille, elle a fait quoi Malfoy ?

\- Elle a élevé l'héritier.

\- Exactement. Dis Scorpius, est-ce que tu crois que ça dérangerait Adelia si je reste dormir là ?

\- Tiens, prends cette potion de sommeil.

Je bois la fiole d'une traite. Les effets sont instantanées. Je sens mes paupières se refermer mais juste avant j'entends Malfoy me chuchoter :

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis quand tu es fatiguée. Je ne suis pas censé savoir que tu as un petit frère. La partie va vraiment commencer, ne relâche pas ton attention, Rose rouge. Je ne peux qu'essayer de toujours te sauver. Il ne faut pas que tu cesses de te protéger. Oh et ah oui, je ne sors pas avec Adelia. Il faut arrêter d'écouter les bruits de couloirs. »

Le beau salaud.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment, le lendemain je me réveille dans mon lit, la main d'Adastré dans la mienne. Malfoy a dû me bouger dans mon sommeil. Ça le fait moyen d'avoir une traitre à son sang dans son lit.

C'est les éclats d'une voix grave que je ne connais que trop qui m'ont réveillé. Blaise Zabini hurle à ma droite. Une veine menace d'éclater sur sa tempe. Envolé le bel homme désabusé, bonjour le général de guerre en colère. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais eu peur de Blaise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver. Sa voix ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma tête. Je parviens à peine à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Bellatrix semble sur le point de lui arracher les yeux et Adastré regarde la scène avec un grand sourire sans lâcher ma main.

«

\- Zabini, notre Lord a rendu Poudlard obligatoire pour tous les élèves de sang assez pur. Tu ne peux pas venir chercher ta petite Weasley une semaine avant la fin du semestre pour n'importe quel prétexte !

\- N'importe quel prétexte ?! Ils ont manqué de la violer et de la laisser morte sur le sol. C'est une sang pur. Une sang pur. Le lord protège son sang.

\- C'est une fille de traitre et de sang de bourbe ! Sa vie ne vaut rien.

La veine sur la tempe de Blaise manque d'éclater. Il n'y a que lui qui décide du prix de ma vie.

\- Elle porte mon nom. À mes yeux, elle vaut bien plus que tu ne vaudras jamais.

\- Je suis la favorite du Lord noir, tu me dois le respect.

\- Non Bellatrix, tu es une directrice d'école sans pouvoir dans son propre domaine. Je suis le second du seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, laisse-moi récupérer cette morveuse avant que je ne t'éclate la tronche.

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression de voler. Pas un instant il ne me regarde. Dans son dos, Bellatrix susurre :

\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle n'était pas consentante ? Après tout, entre ta mère et ta femme, elle aurait de qui tenir…

Il ne se retourne pas. Une fois sortie du château, il me murmure plus pour lui que pour moi :

\- Quand ta tante donnera l'assaut, je la tuerais en premier.

\- Pas si j'arrive la première.

Il tire mon oreille :

\- Eh toi, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de rester en vie ?

\- Je suis en vie !

\- Merlin, quand je pense que je me suis mis Bellatrix à dos parce que tu as voulu faire ta Granger et lire après le couvre-feu. Ne te fais pas d'idée, ta tante Daphné m'a forcé à venir te chercher. Quand je pense que tu dois ta vie à un Malfoy, je ne sais pas qui de Ginny ou Drago va le plus me torturer avec ça. Pire choix comme petit copain c'était Tom !

\- Tu sais, oncle Blaise, tu ne devrais pas écouter les bruits de couloir.

\- Morgane me protège, ma Rosie, tu causeras ma mort. »

 _Oncle_ Blaise.

* * *

 **Part 2** – _Oncle Blaise_

Daphné a changé. Bien sûr, elle est toujours belle à crever. Le sang Greengrass est bien trop tenace. Il n'y a qu'à voir Nini et Ada. Merlin, si vous voyez Andromède Malfoy… Mais la résistance l'a creusé. Ses pommettes sont tellement affutées qu'elle pourrait tuer n'importe quelle bête. Elle ne porte plus que du blanc. En deuil, perpétuellement. Jamais elle ne ment. C'est étrange comme elle me manque. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui l'ai abimé.

Elle me sert contre son corps froid. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mes joues. Blaise s'est éclipsé. Les trucs de filles ça le fait bailler. S'il m'avait laisser, elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

«

\- Je vais bien, ma tante. Je vais bien. Ils n'ont pas… Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne vas pas bien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à ce que tu ailles bien. Tu n'y retourneras pas, moi vivante, tu n'y retourneras pas.

\- Il faudrait me tuer, tante Daphné.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Tout ce pouvoir et tu ne vas pas bien. Un jour, tu ne rentreras pas Rose. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu sais, papa ne t'en voudra pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu m'as sauvé avant même que je ne commence à exister. Tu l'as payé ta dette, tante Daphné.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ma troisième année que maman m'a enfin raconté pourquoi elle m'avait aussi facilement laissé. C'est Daphné qui les avait sauvé. C'était elle qui avait poussé papa et maman de la falaise. Qui les avait fait disparaitre. Elle les avait immobilisé. Ils ont tous cru les voir crever. Elle a retiré ses diamants, arraché les perles à son cou, le saphir à son doigt et leur a donné. Il n'y avait plus de Weasley. Ils devaient s'en aller. Fuir. Je ne sais pas quel sang elle a versé Daphné, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a à repayer. Peut-être que l'horreur elle ne pouvait juste plus la supporter. C'était sa seule chance de se rebeller de les sauver. Elle n'en a jamais parlé. Même à Blaise. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient en vie. Même à Ginny.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Rose. Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Alors ne me confonds pas avec elle, je n'ai pas sa force. Si tu tombes, je ne me relèverais pas.

Silence. Elle reprend :

\- Prépare tes affaires. On va passer le prochain mois chez les Malfoy. Tu iras chez ta mère de là-bas. Blaise part en mission et je ne veux pas rester seule dans cette immense maison.

Elle a balancé le manteau des émotions comme un vieux lambeau de tissu. Un mouchoir usagé. En un battement de ses cils allongés, elle redevient la lady que rien ne peut bafouer. L'imprenable Daphné. Parait, que dans un autre monde on l'appelait Helene.

\- En mission pour la résistance ou pour le lord ?

\- Parfois, je me demande s'il y a encore une différence. Pour les deux. Maintenant oust, oust, monte. »

Dans le jardin, au loin, je vois une ombre rouge. J'ai à peine le temps de cligner les yeux que je ne vois plus que la silhouette fatiguée de Blaise.

* * *

Je referme l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et ne trouve pas mes chaussures :

«

\- C'est la dernière fois, Malfoy.

\- Tu as dit ça la dernière fois.

\- Je dirais ça la prochaine fois. »

Il embrasse le creux de mes reins. Dans le noir, je cherche sa main.

* * *

Tom et Scorpius étaient partis en expédition quand l'orage a grondé. Quand la tornade est arrivée. Les trompettes de la tempête.

C'est Andromède qui lui a ouverte. Bien sûr, c'est Andromède. La tornade ça la fait rire. L'ombre blanche. Les tempêtes ça la fait danser. Scorpius dit qu'elle les fera tous tuer. Adastré la regarde comme si elle était la plus belle des poupées. Je n'ai presque pas vu ma sœur de tous l'été. Je ne sais pas où elle va batifoler. Je suis trop occupée à me venger. Ici, ma correspondance n'est pas surveillée. De mon cheval de Troie, c'est l'entrée. Papa, tu serais fier si tu me voyais. Sauf tard dans la soirée. Si tu me voyais dans ses bras enlacés, tu me renierais. Mais c'est toi qui es parti le premier. C'est toi qui m'a laissé.

La tornade n'a pas d'agenda. Elle est là pour un carnage. Éternellement faisant voler les carnavals. Elle pose son regard bleu aux éclats marrons dans le mien. Elle me sourit. Didi, ma Didi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là. Sauve toi. Ici, il a tous les droits. Tu as pleuré, Didi. Tu as l'air d'une noyée. J'ai le cœur noué. Cette idiote va se faire tuer. Elle me sourit. Elle me voit pas vraiment, elle est là pour lui.

Tom apparaît, trempé. Il la tire par le bras vers un cabinet fermé.

Andromède me fait signe de descendre et me tend une vielle paire d'oreille à rallonge. Elle me chuchote, avec son sourire qui réchaufferait les morts : _on ne peut pas la laisser sans protection, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je t'emmène chez ta mère demain. Elle t'expliquera de toute façon. Et puis, c'est un truc de famille d'écouter aux portes non ? C'est oncle Blaise qui m'a tout appris._

«

\- Approche toi de la cheminée, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché, héritier.

\- Très bien. Cool. C'est génial. Maintenant jette un sort de séchage sur tes vêtements et viens te réchauffer. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie. À moins que je te fasse peur, Didi ?

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- C'est peut-être l'endroit où tu me fais le plus peur.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, Tom ? Agréable ?

\- Excellente. J'étais avec une sublime fille dans le sud de l'Espagne. Jolie comme un lys. Un amour. Bien plus belle que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas dur. Sers moi un verre.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que tu as de plus fort.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux, Didi, ce que j'ai de plus fort.

\- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris ? Les lady n'aiment pas les pacotilles. J'en ai toujours le titre.

On entend le son de deux verres qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Où on en était ?

\- Tu inventais de jolies espagnoles pour me rendre jalouse…

\- Ah oui ! Ça marchait ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Je suis contente que tu demandes. Tu sais ce qui se passait chez moi ce matin ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appris ce midi… J'aurais su…

\- Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu les aurais sauver ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Je t'aurais emmené avec moi.

\- Oh, joli petit roi. Il n'y a que ma vie qui compte n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont jolies tes lys, mais il n'y a que moi…

Elle a un rire méchant. Il ne répond pas. J'entends ses ongles claquer contre le verre.

\- Tu me fais rire Didi.

\- Je suis là pour un marché.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La petite première année qu'ils ont ramené chez moi… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive ce qui est arrivé à Hélice Finnigan.. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je veux la faire échapper.

\- Jusqu'ici, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

\- Je ne veux pas que la faire échapper, je veux tous les faire échapper. Tous les petits que ton cher mentor a trouvé. J'ai trouvé un endroit. Un refuge. Je sais que tu es le seul à avoir leur noms et emplacements. Tu vas me les donner.

\- L'éclair est passé trop près de ta jolie petite tête, Didi. Bien trop près. Admettons qu'il me foudroie aussi et que je te donne les noms, comment tu peux avoir confiance en ce refuge ?

\- C'est Ginny Weasley qui me l'a indiqué.

Un verre éclate à terre. Je ravale mes larmes. Ginny a du temps pour tout le monde sauf pour moi.

\- C'est une légende, tu vas te faire tuer pour une légende. Une vielle folle a mis une perruque rousse et tu l'as cru. Ginny Weasley est morte. C'est juste un fantôme du soir. Une histoire.

\- Tu devrais te méfier des légendes, Tom.

\- Ginny Weasley aurait choisi la fille du mangemort le plus meurtrier ? Et elle t'aurait envoyé me chercher ? Réfléchis, Didi ! Tu vas te faire tuer. C'est un piège. Tu vas tous les faire tuer avec toi. Pour un feu de forêt, une vielle fille totalement tarée.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

\- De mieux en mieux, tu l'as déjà trahi. C'est ça ta résistance ? Des folles qui prennent des noms d'idoles et des gamines menteuses totalement folles ? Merlin, mon règne sera long.

\- Tu ne monteras jamais sur le trône, Tom. Il ne va jamais mourir. Tu l'amuses et quand tu auras fini de l'amuser, quand il verra en toi un danger, il te fera tuer.

\- Tu dis la même chose de moi.

\- Vous êtes pareils.

\- Et pourtant, tu crois que je vais te donner le noms des petits…

\- Pas pour rien.

\- Tu as raison, Didi, tu m'amuses. Qu'est ce que tu as à me proposer.

\- Moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi.

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ça. À côté de moi, Andromède a mis sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tuer des enfants pourquoi pas, mais prendre des jeunes filles de leur plein gré jamais ?

\- Tu me dégoutes.

\- Tu m'as toujours dégouté, Tom.

Il murmure une incantation et j'entends un bout de papier froissé.

\- C'est ta putain de liste. Bouge. Je ne veux plus te voir. Trouve ton refuge et disparais. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Silence. Je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, ils n'ont pas dû bouger. J'enfonce l'oreille en plastique contre la mienne. Sans ça je n'aurais pas entendu le murmure de Didi :

\- J'ai menti Tom. J'essaierai toujours de sauver ton âme. Quitte à vendre la mienne. Quitte à te donner la mienne. Un jour, je te sauverais. »

Elle part en claquant la porte. L'ouragan.

Tom apparaît dans la chambre où nous sommes cachées. Il me regarde à peine et pointe sa baguette sur Andromède. Scorpius se glisse derrière lui :

«

\- Dis à Ginny Weasley que je veux la voir.

\- Non, Tom. Non.

\- Elle est allée trop loin cette fois. C'est entre elle et moi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Tu vas te faire tuer. Par la résistance ou ton Lord. Ils tueront à vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre tant que ton idole est en vie ? Toi et moi on ne joue pas pour les mêmes camps. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Crois-moi, je n'oublie jamais qui tu es. Toi si par contre. Tu l'as donné cette liste au mépris du danger.

\- Ne fais pas cette bêtise, Andy, je suis celui qui devra hériter. Tu crois que je n'entends pas les rumeurs ? La lumière rouge et son ombre blanche ? Tu sais comment ils t'appellent ?

\- La vélane.

\- La vélane ! La diablesse et la vélane. Tu es totalement idiote. Ils vont te repérer. Tu penses que Drago peut combien de temps encore te cacher ? Tu nous feras tous tuer.

\- Ah oui, mais ça c'est ton rôle, pardon !

\- Un jour, ils me demanderont de te tuer.

\- Tu es mon petit. Je te laisserais tirer le premier.

\- Rejoins Ginny Weasley et quitte cette maison. Je te l'ordonne. Prends même Rose avec toi si elle le veut. Que je ne me fasse pas tuer pour une inconsciente de plus…

Andromède cligne des yeux et me regarde. Elle avait oublié ma présence.

\- Rose, est-ce que tu…

\- Non.

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Partir c'est trahir. Je dois me venger même si ça veut dire crever. Ginny Weasley ne veut pas de moi sinon elle serait venu me chercher. Je dois rester.

Tom ne me regarde pas, il garde sa baguette tendue sur Andromède. Elle s'avance vers lui, plie son bras et embrasse son front.

\- Scorpius, mon chéri, fais attention à lui. Surtout, fais attention à toi. Je t'écrirais. Tom. Quoique tu deviennes. Je veille sur toi. Quoique tu deviennes. »

Elle transplane et Tom quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Scorpius s'écroule sur le canapé à côté de moi. Toute grâce Malfoy oubliée. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je dépose un léger baiser sur l'ombre de barbe qui recouvre sa mâchoire. Je lui ai demandé de se raser, il m'a envoyé balader. Il n'a jamais voulu que me piquer.

«

\- Alors cette fois, c'est fait, elle est vraiment partie ?

\- Andy est partie il y a des années. Peu après que papa ait tué les Londubat. Elle s'est quitté il y a des années.

\- D'elle tu ne dis pas qu'elle va se faire tuer.

\- Elle va tous nous enterrer. Ginny Weasley ne sait pas quelle arme elle a gagné.

\- Tu pourrais faire ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Quoi, tout quitter ?

\- Non. Te révolter.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Regarde, je passais une excellente journée avec mes deux meilleurs amis et la révolte de Didi a tout gâché.

\- Excuse la de vouloir sauver des centaines d'innocents.

\- Les sauver, pourquoi ? Pour les parquer ? Qu'est-ce que ça va leur apporter ? Au moins à Poudlard ils apprennent à maitriser leur magie.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Apprendre à maitriser leur magie ? C'est ça que les jumeaux Smith ont voulu m'apprendre ?

Il serre les poings à leur mention. Serre les poings, serre, tu as déjà le cœur atrophié.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne solution.

\- Il devrait nous tuer. Tous. Dès onze ans. Tous nous exterminer. C'est pas une vie cette prison forcée.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne solution.

\- Il n'y en a qu'une. Être Serpentard et prier pour que notre peau de serpent ne craquelle pas trop vite avant de tomber.

\- Tu sais, je crois que les maisons de Poudlard sont responsables de ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui. Séparer. Encourager les vices et les faire passer pour des vertus. Tiens ! Laissons les téméraires entre eux, les abrutis s'entraineront tous ensemble dans leur chute sans réfléchir ! Tiens ! Laissons les dévoreur de livres entre eux, leur sagesse ne pourrait absolument pas aider les autres et puis faisons leur croire qu'ils sont mieux que tous. Tiens ! Des petits cons ambitieux sans foi ni loi, autant tous les laisser ensemble qu'ils aient bien le loisir de comploter la fin du monde sans qu'on leur apporte ni sagesse, ni bonté, ni sens du devoir. Il n'y avait que les Poufsouffles pour tous nous sauver, si seulement on leur avait appris à exacerber leur courage… Les fondateurs ne sont qu'une bande de tueurs.

\- Fais attention, Scorpius, on pourrait croire que tu en as assez de vivre avec tes semblables.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je leur ressemble ?

\- Non. J'attends juste de savoir ce que tu vas choisir. Tu ne peux pas jouer à l'acrobate indéfiniment. Tu vas tomber. Il va bien falloir choisir ton camp. Si les armées se lèvent… Quel camp ? Je te demande ça et je sais très bien, tu ne trahiras jamais Tom.

\- Tom, merde, je l'avais presque oublier. Il va devoir tuer pour rattraper les noms qu'il a donné à Didi. C'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas tous autant que vous êtes. À chaque fois qu'il fait une bonne action et vous protège, il doit faire dix fois pire pour garder son crédit. Vous allez le faire tuer.

\- Il a choisi son camp.

\- Je choisirais le camp d'où je pourrais le mieux te protéger.

\- Je vais te faire tuer.

\- Il n'y a que leur lord pour avoir peur de la mort.

\- La fin du monde arrive.

\- Non, Weasley, la fin de leur monde. Des résistants ou des sangs purs, j'en sais rien. C'est la fin de leur monde. Le monde existera toujours.

Je prends sa main et le guide vers sa chambre. En déboutonnant sa chemise, entre deux baisers, je lui dis :

\- Tu sais, tu fais des erreurs aussi. Tu n'es pas censé savoir que j'ai un frère. Je ne suis pas censé savoir où tu as passé ta journée d'aujourd'hui ou que tu as des amis. Fais attention Malfoy, ne quitte pas des yeux la partie.»

Il m'a menti. Il avait déjà choisi. Stupide idiot abruti. Amour de ma vie. J'aurais dû te dire que tu ne pouvais pas la gagner cette partie. Et tu m'as souri. Merlin, je crois que j'ai perdu l'esprit.

* * *

Je me suis levée tôt le lendemain. J'ai embrassé le front brulant de Scorpius et je suis descendue. Andromède partie, il n'y a personne plus pour m'emmener passer ma semaine d'été avec ma mère et Hugo. Hugo ! Il a tellement grandi. L'été dernier, déjà, il faisait cinq centimètres de plus que moi. Dans une des lettres codées que me fait passer Daphné toute l'année, il m'a dit qu'il avait encore pris de la hauteur. C'est le portrait craché de maman. Il a le sourire de papa. Il ne s'en souvient pas. J'ai peur qu'il oublie le mien. J'ai le cœur qui vrille à chaque fois qu'il me rejoint. Il faut qu'oncle Blaise trouve un moyen. Je ne peux pas rester sans Hugo, j'ai besoin de sa chaleur pour continuer mon chemin.

Tom est seul dans la cuisine. Il a les cheveux en pétards et des cernes immenses. Il m'envoie un de ses sourires qui illuminent le monde. Un de ses sourires qui font oublier ses ténèbres. Je ne devrais plus me faire avoir. Je devrais mieux savoir. Et pourtant… mes lèvres remontent doucement. Je ne pourrais jamais le haïr vraiment :

«

\- Tu es debout bien tôt, Rosie.

\- Toi aussi.

\- J'ai mal dormi. Je suis désolé pour hier, tu sais… Tu as vu Didi… Je… Elle me met toujours hors de moi.

\- Tu étais vraiment sérieux, tu vas la chasser de Poudlard ?

Il gronde sans se défaire de son sourire :

\- Rosie. Je t'ai dit quoi sur le fait d'écouter aux portes ?

\- Si tu ne vas pas me répondre, autant que je prennes la poudre de cheminette et que je rentre voir ce que Blaise veut faire de moi cette semaine. Maintenant qu'Andromède est partie…

Les gens de ma race n'ont pas le droit de transplaner. Chacun de leurs mouvements doit être surveillé. Tom enfonce sa tête dans ses bras et lâche un long soupir :

\- Ah oui, tu dois m'en vouloir pour ça aussi. Merlin, merci que je sois incapable de ressentir de la culpabilité. J'étais obligé de la chasser. Andy, je parle, Didi reviendra. Didi ne m'écoutera pas. Tu aurais pu la suivre, tu sais.

\- Je ne crois pas que Ginny Weasley soit en vie.

\- Ne sois pas idiote, Rosie. Ginny Weasley est en vie. Tu ne la vois pas sa révolte ? Ses tentatives stupides de révolution ? Ne me prends pas pour un con. Ginny Weasley n'est peut-être pas en vie en tant que personne, mais son idée est en vie. Celle de la gamine qui a fait tomber une dizaine de mangemorts avant de se laisser crever quand elle a su que son amant était mort. Ginny est en vie. Qui est-ce qu'elle soit.

\- Et alors ? Elle ne veut pas de moi. Je dois plus aux Zabini ou même à toi l'héritier de l'ennemi qu'à Ginny Weasley. Elle ne m'a pas sauvé. Elle ne m'a pas aidé. Si c'est ça être une Weasley, non merci.

\- Ne te fous pas en colère, on pourrait savoir ce que tu penses vraiment. Crois-moi, je suis celui que Ginny Weasley met le plus en rogne ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette idiote joue avec mes nerfs… M'envoyer Didi hier… Lupin m'a filé entre les doigts de peu... Et Diggory la semaine dernière, après son histoire avec... Lui, je vais le tuer, elle est personnelle cette affaire. Elle joue avec mes nerfs en m'envoyant ses émissaires. Elle voudrait que je lui obéisse… Je veux dire par là… Que je la rejoigne. C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Didi hier. Je suis l'héritier sans terre. Il a le secret de l'immortalité. Je mourrais avant lui. Ne te fais pas d'idée, je suis heureux de la vie que je mène. Je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. Ça peut te sembler fou, mais je sais que ce que je fais est juste. Tu n'as pas vu les moldus… Tu ne sais pas. Oncle Blaise les a vu. C'est lui qui a le plus à perdre si jamais Ginny est en vie. C'est lui qui l'a tué.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

\- Non. Si je voulais stopper Blaise je l'aurais fait il y a des années. Juste une mise en garde. Sache juste que s'il y a une guerre, Blaise Zabini tombera avant même Lupin ou Diggory. Il est de ma famille. Je le protège. Mais quand le Lord saura... Si je voulais, je pourrais stopper ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Je sais tout. Blaise est le second de mon père. Je le fais surveiller de près.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire que le lord était ton père.

\- Si tu savais… C'est la vérité non ? Je suis son héritier. Tu es l'héritière Weasley. Je suis l'héritier du Lord noir. Il est mon père, Rose.

\- Non, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas à savoir non ?

\- Bien. Reprend ton rôle, Rosie.

\- Est-ce que ça serait fou de penser que je sois fidèle au Lord ?

\- Oui. Tu es fidèle à l'homme que tu viens de laisser dans son lit et à ta famille. J'ai beau essayé, je n'en ferais jamais partie.

Je regarde le bout de mes chaussures. Je ne sais pas d'où je tire courage, la folie de lui dire :

\- Tu sais, Didi… Elle t'aime.

Quelque chose s'allume dans ses yeux, change dans son sourire. Il me rappelle le tout petit garçon qui m'avait tiré du lac. Celui dont j'ignorais tout. Mon sauveur. Mon cher Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton innocence insolente ?

\- Alors, elle doit être bien malheureuse.

\- Ne le sommes-nous toutes pas ?

\- Tu sais, Rosie, je t'aime aussi.

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Non, pas comme ça. Mais quand le monde s'écroulera. Quand Ginny Weasley se lèvera. Quand je ferais ce que j'ai été élevé pour faire. Ce que j'ai à faire, comme dit Didi. Souviens-toi. Quoique je fasse, ou que tu sois, je t'aime. Embrasse ta mère et ton petit frère pour moi. J'ai mon propre agenda, ils ne me dérangent pas pour l'instant. Qui sait, quand je serais tyran, peut-être même que je les garderais vivant.»

Je prends la poudre sur le comptoir et lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Blaise et Drago sont en pleine conversation dans le bureau, je n'ose pas rentrer.

«

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par chasser ?!

\- Tu me fatigues, Blaise. On ne t'a jamais montré Bambi en Études des Moldus ? Il a pris un fusil et il a accroché sa tête dans le salon. Je plaisante bouffon. Merlin, ne t'étouffe pas avec ton whiskey. Il lui a juste demandé de partir. Elle vit avec la belette femelle maintenant.

\- Et ça ne t'aurait pas plus déranger ?

\- Si quand même, Andromède a une jolie tête mais elle ferait tache dans le salon… Dans l'armurerie je ne dis pas… Tu ne l'as jamais vu le ventre vide à six heure du matin, une vraie gorgone.

\- Ah oui, donc là, un apprenti lord noir fait la loi chez toi mais pas de soucis : il ne touche pas à la déco.

\- Exactement.

\- Ce gosse est hors de contrôle. Tu sais ce que risque Andromède dehors ?

\- Mes enfants sont solides, Blaise. On ne peut pas en dire autant des tiennes.

\- Adastré arracherait la tête de Nini avant même qu'elle lève le petit doigt. Quoique… L'aplomb avec lequel ta fille résiste aux Lestrange..

\- Tu en es où avec ça ?

La voix de Drago est soudain tremblante, presque fragile. Docile.

\- Ton rejeton maléfique a réussi à encore retarder l'union. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va tenir. Le petit Lestrange ne tient plus en place…

\- Je lui enverrai mille loups garous et deux mille vélanes enragées. Il apprendra à tenir en place.

\- Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme un vrai révolutionnaire.

\- Je suis un homme de famille et d'affaire. Je ne leur vendrais pas ma petite.

\- Je pensais que tes enfants étaient robustes…

\- Demande à ta belette ce que Bellatrix fait aux robustes. Si elle sait pour ma toute petite et Diggory... Oui, ma mioche est forte. J'aimerais autant qu'elle n'est pas à l'être comme ta Weasley.

\- Oh. C'est ma morveuse que tu traitais de faiblarde ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Adastré est une tueuse née. Et si son histoire d'amour continue, elle nous fera tous crever.

\- Laisse-moi gérer, tu veux.

\- Tu la gères ta Weasley ?

\- De loin.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas t'impliquer. Sinon, mon ainée ne serait pas une enragée révoltée.

\- C'était dans son sang, je n'ai fait que l'exalter. Rose c'est pas pareil. Daphné peut être sa tante, dans un monde rêvé elle aurait eu cent tantes Weasley. Adastré peut être sa sœur, les filles ont de ces amitiés. Moi, je n'ai pas ma place. Quand on s'attache à ce qu'on doit protéger, on ne fait que s'aveugler. Regarde toi avec Tom. Il pourrait tuer Astoria et tu ne ferais que le remercier.

\- Jolie histoire, pleine de trous et de fausses notes, mais jolie. Maintenant, la vérité ?

\- Et si elle crève, Drago ? Et si elle crève ? Ils ont manqué de la tuer, il y a deux mois. Ils vont me la tuer. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas me risquer à l'oublier. Quand Bellatrix a tué ma mère au début de la guerre, je n'ai pu que me taire. J'avais Daphné à protéger. Mais cette morveuse, cette affreuse gamine, si je l'aime et qu'elle crève ? Qu'est-ce que je fais après.

\- Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit quand j'en ai eu fini avec les Londubat ? On a tous un rôle à jouer. Le mien c'est de ne pas laisser ta stupide résistance te faire charcuter, le tien c'est de protéger Rose Weasley. Je crèverais pour Tom. Si cette gamine meurt, inutile de prétendre que pour toi il y aura un après. »

Tom a raison. Il faut que j'arrête d'écouter les bruits de couloirs.

* * *

 **Les** **31 octobre.**

Je devrais m'en méfier. Je porte malheur. Je porte la mort.

J'ai couru tout droit vers les appartements de Didi. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était en vie.

Quand j'ai soulevé le drap, je les ai trouvé enlacés, endormis. Ce sont les bras vierges de Tom qui ont tout de suite attiré mon regard. Dépourvus de marque. Beau prince endormi. Dépourvu de ténèbres. Elle, je me demande à quoi elle rêve. Ses courtes mèches brunes sont éclatées sur son torse. Il la tient tout contre lui. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi beaux. En paix. Ensemble. Et je viens tout briser. Je dois parler. Pas tout de suite. Quelques secondes… Un instant. S'il vous plait. Je vais les séparer à jamais. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Si Harry avait gagné, peut-être vous auriez pu vous aimer. Didi se réveille la première, elle embrasse son torse nu et m'envoie un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

«

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma Rosie Chérie ?

\- Didi…

\- Tu as pleuré ? Rosie ?

\- Didi…

Tom se réveille enfin :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rosie ?

\- Frank… Frank Londubat… Ils l'ont tué… Ils viennent pour nous.

Tom a réagi le premier, il s'est levé d'un bond et a enfilé son pantalon. Didi, en pleure, l'a suivi. Il avance en la portant à moitié dans ses bras. J'essaye de tenir son autre moitié. Frank était comme un petit frère pour elle. Adastré n'a pas pleuré. Elle a juste jeté un sort qui m'a permise de m'en aller et a suivi Scorpius dans sa course effrénée. Je crois avoir vu l'ombre d'Eden Diggory et les cheveux roses de Teddy Lupin. S'ils ne les protègent pas, ce soir, je n'aurais plus personne.

\- Didi, Didi, ça va aller. Est-ce que tu peux te battre ?

\- Pourquoi, Tom ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

\- Pour toi, pour Rosie. Ils vont arriver.

\- Tu les laisseras m'emporter.

Comment elle peut dire ça ? Il la regarde comme s'il tuerait la mort elle-même si elle voulait l'arracher à lui. Comment elle peut dire ça, Didi.

\- Didi, tu dois te battre.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit hier. J'ai oublié. Je viens de me rappeler. Je t'aime tu sais. Depuis la première fois où Teddy Lupin m'a fait un croche-patte dans le train et que tu t'es arrêté pour voir si je saignais. J'étais perdue d'avance. Pas de chance. J'ai essayé d'oublier pendant si longtemps que je t'aimais."

Il ne lui répond pas. Il a le visage trempé de larmes. Il a belle allure ton héritage, Voldemort. Il ne la tuera pas. Tu m'entends. Il ne la tuera pas. C'est ce que je croyais. Il m'avait pourtant dit : _Même si ça t'effraie, tout ce qu'on dit de moi est vrai._

Ils sont arrivés à quinze devant nous. Tom m'a stupéfixié et caché derrière une statue. Sans même utiliser sa baguette. Il n'a pas essayé avec Didi. Ils l'ont tout de suite vu. Ils venaient pour elle. Un mot de Tom. Un mot. Et ils s'en iront. Il ne dit rien.

Ils la prennent par les épaules et la trainent à terre. Tom ne dit rien. Tom ne fait rien. Scorpius passe à côté de moi sans me voir et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tom. Ils ne font rien. Les mangemorts rouent de coups Didi et ils ne font rien.

À un instant, elle semble reprendre conscience et lève la tête pour faire face à Tom. Il tend sa main. Elle crache par terre et crie :

 **"Fais ce que tu as à faire."**

Tom brandit sa baguette. Ils la prennent avec eux. Elle a toujours dit qu'il causerait sa mort. C'est ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle s'appelait Dahlia Dolohov. Je le dis. Ils lui ont tout pris. Pas Didi. Dahlia Dolohov. Dans une autre vie, un homme bon l'aurait aimé, elle va crever sans amour dans celui-ci. Je me demande qui l'aurait aimé. Je me demande qui l'aurait sauvé. Elle n'a jamais été que le jouet favoris d'un monstre aigri. Dahlia Dolohov, qu'ils ne disent pas qu'elle était des leurs comme ils l'ont de Merlin.

«

\- Scorpius. Rose Weasley est derrière la statue. Tu sais quoi en faire. Elle doit subir le même sort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

\- Ne discute pas mes ordres. Je vais rejoindre mon père. Quand je reviendrais, Rose Weasley sera morte. Est-ce clair ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me…

\- Si je peux. Et je le fais. Je suis ton supérieur, Malfoy. Mes ordres sont exécutés. »

C'est drôle. Scorpius, j'ai toujours cru que je serais celle qui causerait ta mort. C'est moi qui vais partir avec ton image sous les paupières. C'est drôle.

Il me murmure un froid _désolé_ , avant de m'assommer.

Il y a pire chose à voir avant de crever.


	3. Déflagration

**Hello,**

 **Je vous parle en bas de page, je ne veux pas vous retenir.**

 **Juste un petit point d'éclaircissement : pour moi Harry meurt quand il arrive à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione après s'être infiltré dans Gringotts.**

 **Je parle de la mort de Fred et des autres Weasley, qui arrive plus tard dans cette histoire.**

 **Je suis désolée s'il y a plein de petites fautes, je voulais publier avant de tout effacer encore une fois. J'y reviendrais surement.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas,**

 **Surtout toi Lil's,**

 **A-L**

* * *

La salle est blanche, le silence est rouge.

«

\- Est-ce que je suis morte ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais mort.

\- Tu es un ange alors.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment une question ?

\- Là d'où je viens, les garçons n'ont pas des yeux comme les tiens.

\- Ils sont comment leurs yeux ?

\- Injectés de sang ou cernés. Parfois les deux. Souvent déshumanisés. Les tiens, ils ont gardé leur pureté. Tu les as lavé ? Peut-être que tu as juste beaucoup pleuré.

\- Peut-être que j'ai juste de beaux yeux.

\- Inutile de chercher à me séduire. J'ai un petit ami, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, il vient de me tuer.

\- Rose, je crois qu'on peut convenir que tu n'es pas morte.

\- Non. Sinon tu es réel et si tu es réel je dois faire attention à ce que je dis. Je suis tellement fatiguée de faire attention.

\- Que tu sois en vie ne veut pas dire que je sois réel.

\- Tu me fais mal à la tête.

\- Tu t'es pris un sérieux coup, tu devrais peut être changer de petit ami.

\- Sans doute, mais tu sais ce que c'est… Il faudrait avant changer de vie, changer de galaxie, changer tout ce qui nous nuit, cette constante nuit. Autant le garder, je veux bien le tuer mais pas nier ce qui nous unie.

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis fatigué de changer le monde.

\- Toi aussi tu as un petit ami ?

\- Une petite amie. La plus belle femme du monde.

\- Alors tu n'existes pas. La plus belle femme du monde c'est ma sœur.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Tu es l'amant mystère d'Adastré ?

\- Je suis ton ami mystère aussi, Rose.

Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Pardon, j'étais occupée à rester en vie.

\- Le pourvoyeur de dragon ?

\- J'aime ce nom.

On entend un grand boum dehors. Ça fait un sacré bruit la mort.

\- Des gens meurent dehors.

\- Des gens meurent demain et hier. Des gens meurent. Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ?

\- Pourquoi faire une partie ? Ma vie est une totalité d'échecs. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru… Je suis stupide. Je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé un ancien contact de mon oncle Charlie, un moyen de faire rentrer des dragons dans Poudlard, d'enflammer tous ces connards. J'écrivais juste à Voldemort et un de ses bâtards.

\- Tu prononces son nom.

\- Le taire à quoi bon ? Il est là, il va tous nous tuer, je t'ai dit, j'en ai assez de faire attention.

Un échiquier apparaît. Une table. Deux chaises. Je dois être morte. Les choses n'apparaissent pas dans ma vie, elles disparaissent.

\- Tu t'entendrais bien avec ma mère. Elle est toujours en colère.

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

\- C'est ta tante qui m'a demandé de t'envoyer ces lettres. Elle était très impressionnée par ton petit plan, tu sais ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Heureuse d'avoir distrait la reine.

Il a un petit rire et commence à bouger ses pions. Il serait temps que je réfléchisse aux miens.

\- Elle fait attention à son héritière.

\- À sa bouffone.

\- Le terme n'existe pas au féminin.

\- Passer pour une idiote en disant la vérité n'est pas un job pour une femme, c'est sa vie. Qu'est ce que je verrais si je sortais d'ici ?

\- Ginny Weasley. À tous les coins de couloir.

\- Tu me laisserais sortir ?

\- Non. C'est la guerre dehors.

\- C'était déjà la guerre hier.

\- Je suis ton ange gardien, non ?

\- Tu es dans la résistance, tu n'es pas un ange.

Il a un petit sourire sur le côté. Oh Adastré, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, je vois ce qui t'a fait craquer. Moi, j'ai passé l'âge de me laisser séduire par les sourires taquins de beaux bruns, j'ai déjà dérapé.

\- Tu me plais bien, Rose Weasley. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin, si je peux dire que Scorpius parle beaucoup. Tu le connais. Il est plus du style à froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux aux ciels comme si sa malédiction était d'être entouré de véracasses inférieurs à sa majesté. Ouais, Scorpius ça doit être ma personne préféré du monde entier. Et ça fait sept ans qu'il ne parle que de toi, j'étais pressé de te rencontrer.

\- Tu es un espion.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Rose, il n'y a pas d'anges. Il n'y a pas de camps. L'ordre est mort et le désordre a renié ses cendres un soir de décembre. Il n'y a pas de méchants et de gentils, il y a la survie.

\- Crois-moi. Il y a des teintes de noir plus foncés.

\- Et le blanc s'est délavé. Au milieu, crève la liberté.

\- La liberté. C'est drôle comme idée. C'est vraiment une préoccupation du coté blanc. Moi parfois, je me battais juste pour respirer, alors ma liberté…

\- Tu as survécu.

\- Sans le fils du diable je n'aurais pas pu. Tu sais, je crois que le noir m'a délavé.

\- Tes cheveux sont rouges, Rose Weasley. Il fut un temps, cela voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Les temps se finissent ce soir, tu n'entends pas ? Je vais sortir, tu sais, même si je dois écraser ton corps.

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, Rose ?

\- Non, mais je suis déjà morte plusieurs fois. Ça doit compter, non ?

\- Tu n'as senti que ta vie quitter tes doigts. Tu n'as vu que ton sang à terre. Toi, tu as frôlé la mort jamais ton âme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devenir une arme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'écraser son âme. De la tordre. Tu es entière, Rose. En pièces détachées mais entière.

\- J'ai tué mon père.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Avec un sort ?

\- Avec la mort.

\- Il y a longtemps ?

\- Un an. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je suis guérisseur. Mais ce monde n'a jamais conspiré à faire de moi qu'un tueur.

Je caresse son bras. Il ne sursaute pas. Il jette sa tête en arrière. Comme un million de fois Adastré je t'ai vu faire.

\- Alors, souris, il touche à sa fin.

\- Plus personne ne sourit vraiment.

\- Il y a un petit couple de jardiniers chez ma tante Astoria… Ils doivent avoir la quarantaine passée… Elle, elle est belle à avoir coupé le ciel pour dévorer le soleil. Lui, lui, lui, il a la tête de ceux qui ont perdu la guerre. Comme si on pouvait gagner une guerre… Eux, je peux te jurer qu'ils ont le plus vrai sourire de cette terre. Un été, je les ai vu danser dans un jardin d'hiver. Il ressemblait à une jeune premier. Dans un monde qui ne fait que mourir, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'un réel sourire. J'ai connu un gosse, dans un couloir à deux pas d'ici, qui a vendu le monde avec son sourire. C'est avec le même sourire que je le tuerais. Je viens de prendre ton fou. À toi de jouer.

\- Tu joues diablement bien.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris à jouer. C'était le meilleur joueur du monde.

\- Mon père était le meilleur joueur du monde.

\- Je veux bien t'accorder Adastré, mais nous n'avons pas le même père.

\- Non, peut être que mon père est juste devenu le meilleur joueur quand ton père est mort. Hugo est en sécurité.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'osais pas demander.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Tu m'as laissé entrer.

\- C'est plus facile que de te bloquer. Je te montre ce que je veux te montrer. C'est un tour que m'a appris Tom. Tu sais celui qui va tous nous tuer. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

\- Vaguement. Je suppose qu'on a un Tom dans chaque camp.

\- Un salaud imbu de lui-même qui tue l'amour de sa vie pour deux grammes de pouvoir en plus ?

Sa main a tremblé. Il s'est tout de suite rattrapé. Mais sa main a tremblé. Mes pions commencent à gagner, j'ai juste du sacrifier un chevalier.

\- Un sale gosse qui doit tous nous sauver qu'on voudrait détester mais qu'on ne peut qu'adorer. Mon Tom ne s'appelle pas Tom. Crois-moi, il en a l'odeur et les peurs.

\- Votre Tom, c'est Teddy Lupin. Mon Tom a du sang sur les mains.

\- Oh Teddy n'est pas notre Tom…

La porte s'ouvre. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Andromède Malfoy nous regarde ses grands bleus pleins de larmes, elle les essuie rageusement. Lui et moi, on s'est levés en même temps. Un même mouvement. Comme si tout ceci devait se passer depuis longtemps. Elle court vers moi, embrasse mon front et se retourne vers lui :

\- Je viens de perdre deux hommes, dis-moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

\- Elle dit qu'il a tué la Dolohov. Il est au cachot. Je veux y aller.

\- Hors de question. Ce n'est pas ta mission.

\- Tu ne décides pas de mes missions. Surtout celle-là.

\- Ginny a été très claire. Vous restez dans cette pièce. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Quand bien même Merlin lui-même viendrait me le demander je ne te laisserais pas passer.

\- Tu as de jolies mains. Des années de Malfoy et leurs soins. Elles sont blanches, je voudrais que ce soir ce soit encore le cas. Je prierais pour tes mains. Je prierais pour ton âme. Je prierais alors que je ne crois pas. Je m'agenouillerais devant ce que je ne vois pas. Mes mains n'ont plus de blancheur, terminé la pâleur, je n'ai plus peur. La seule chose qui me reste c'est mon putain de cœur. Je ne laisserais pas Voldemort le tuer et encore moins Ginny Weasley. Chacun ses déités. La mienne, on peut encore la sauver.

Andromède va pour répondre quand il entre. Le serpent a perdu sa peau. Je te vois, Scorpius. Je te vois. Tom m'avait dit de ne pas hésiter, de viser le cœur. De ne pas faire d'erreur. J'attrape l'inconnu et je plante ma baguette dans sa gorge. Plus personne ne bouge.

\- Weasley…

\- Ne prononce pas mon nom, Malfoy. J'ai été trop idiote. Trop sotte. Vous savez ce m'a dit votre sœur ? La famille avant tout. Le sang c'est ce qui nous lie tous. Vous n'êtes pas mon sang. Vous êtes ceux qui ont arrêté de le faire circuler. Vous êtes ceux qui ont fait disparaitre les Weasley. Il n'y a pas de bien mais il y a définitivement le mal. Je n'écouterais plus aucun de vous. Laissez-moi sortir ou je le tue.

\- Rosie… Rosie… Tu sais de quel côté je suis, ils sont avec moi. Rosie combien de fois je t'ai emmené à ta mère ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi, Andromède ? Parce que tu as la transe de l'élégance ? Parce que tu ne m'as pas tué ? Vous me faites rire. Blaise, toi… Vous croyez que de ne pas me tuer fait de vous des modèles de bonté. Tu es dans ta phase post ado révoltée. Moi, c'est ma vie. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas démissionner. Vous m'avez tout pris, même ma vengeance. Je veux juste sortir. Je m'en fous de mourir. Je veux juste que ce soit à ma manière. Je n'en peux plus de virevolter entre vos mains.

Je sens une larme toucher ma main. Je ne pleure pas. C'est lui. Il doit avoir dix-sept ans. Un gars comme ça, j'aurais pu l'aimer en d'autres temps. Un jeune guerrier trop vite usé. Et maintenant, je dois le tuer. Il me dit, la voix claire :

\- Tu parles comme une Tom.

\- Moi aussi je suis une héritière. Il faut bien que je sois meurtrière.

Scorpius sourit. Ce salaud m'a tout pris. Mon cœur en extra c'était gratuit. Et il sourit :

\- Tu sais qu'elle te tuerait vraiment ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu verrais comment elle a envoyé valser ma dame toute à l'heure…

\- Tu aurais dû te coiffer, tu as quand même de grandes chances de mourir ce soir quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu veux parler ? C'est quoi cette coupe ? Tu ne devais pas te couper les cheveux cet été ?

\- Heu cet été, hum, j'étais un peu occupé.

Je crois que j'ai rougi. Mon sang est vraiment traitre.

\- Ugh. Je ne veux pas savoir. Dégueu.

Andromède tape du pied agacée :

\- Vous êtes conscients que des gens meurent dehors pendant que vous vous livrez à votre virile parade amoureuse ?

\- Je suis surtout conscient que quelqu'un va mourir ici si tu ne laisses pas Weasley sortir.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Désolé vieux, tu vas mourir parce que Ginny Weasley t'a puni dans ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Adastré se remettra.

\- Scorpius ! Arrête tes bêtises elle ne va pas le tuer.

\- Non, mais elle peut drôlement l'endommager. Et on ne va pas se mentir, sa gueule c'est son seul atout à ce garçon.

Je l'aurais tué. Il faut que vous le sachiez. Parfois, on pense que les choses ne se passent pas parce qu'elles ne se seraient pas passées. Je pourrais… Vous mentir, je pourrais. Si je disais que si l'enfer n'était pas rentré dans cette pièce, si le rouge du silence ne s'était pas accroché à nos corps hors balance, je ne l'aurais pas tué, je mentirais. Je l'aurais tué.

Mais elle est rentrée. À plat ventre. Les bras lacérés. Un bout de l'épaule droite à moitié déchiquetée. Ses jambes nues écharpées. Un cadavre récalcitrant. Une morte qui ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'il fallait partir en mourant. Adastré.

Il m'a jeté à terre. Scorpius a reculé. Scorpius qui n'a jamais reculé pour me laisser Adastré, Scorpius qui avait pleuré lorsque de l'appendicite elle s'était faite opérée, Scorpius qui disait que c'était la seule femme qu'à jamais il aimerait. Il a reculé. Plus rien n'importait. Le monde achevait de s'écrouler.

J'étais comme figée. Gabrielle était morte. Papa était mort. Frank était mort. Dahlia était morte. Adastré allait mourir. On entendait que leurs voix à tous les deux. Je crois que Scorpius et moi, le silence nous avait dévoré. Et ces tristes gosses continuaient de déclamer leur parodie de conte de fée :

\- Tout va bien, shhh, tout va bien.

\- Je suis en train de crever, sombre idiot. Rien ne va. Je suis à peu près sure qu'on peut voir mon poumon droit.

Une table apparaît sous elle ainsi que divers baumes et potions. Il a dit qu'avant de tuer, il guérissait. Elle, quand elle était petite, elle était ballerine. Depuis, on l'a cassé ma jolie porcelaine de Chine.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas maquillé ? Merlin Zabini, je t'ai connu plus soignée.

\- Eh. C'est moi qui meurs, c'est moi qui blague.

\- J'ai toujours été plus drôle que toi.

\- J'ai toujours été plus belle que toi.

\- Je sais, tu m'as fait une énorme faveur en sortant avec moi.

\- Je te répondrais bien mais j'ai mal quand je parle.

\- Alors arrête.

\- Ça me fait mal de respirer, je devrais arrêter aussi ?

\- Jamais.

Je sens un bras passer autour de mes hanches et un baiser froid sur mon front. Ce sont les lèvres d'Andromède. J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. La guerre m'a rendu grossière. Après lui avoir appliqué ses baumes et autres charmes il passe sa main sur l'une de ses jambes et lui demande :

\- Est-ce que tu sens ma main ?

\- Je ne sens plus ma jambe.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est grave n'est-ce pas ? Je vais mourir ? Mon cœur, réponds moi.

\- Je dois la couper. Le maléfice est trop imprégné. Si je ne la coupe pas, il va te tuer.

\- Laisse-moi crever.

\- Je suis désolé, Adastré.

Il lève sa baguette et elle tente de stopper sa main. Elle semble me voir enfin et me regarde les yeux plein de larmes, la fièvre la fait délirer :

\- Rose ! Rose. S'il te plait. Arrête-le Rose. Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivée, je t'ai prêté toutes mes poupées. Je te les ai donné. Rose. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras. Tu me donnais des coups de pieds, tu hurlais, tu disais que jamais tu ne m'aimerais. Et moi, je t'aimais. Je t'aurais toujours aimé. Au moins, quand tu me lançais mes jouets, tu souriais. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé. Ne me laisse pas. Ne le laisse pas. Rose. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

Je prends sa main brulante et tremblante, je ne la regarde pas, je ne peux pas la regarder :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Elle me crache à la figure. Scorpius attrape son autre main. Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle regarde l'autre :

\- Tu vas le faire pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Pour nous ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Tu n'as même pas pu sauver ton père. Tu… Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne comptes pas pour moi. Tu ne comptes pour personne. Tu finiras seul. Tu m'entends : seul. Tu es un meurtrier. Un assassin. Arrête de te prendre pour quelqu'un de bien. Je te déteste. Prie que je meurs. Prie. Si je survie, je te mettrais au supplice. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Il jette sa tête en arrière. J'ai envie d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur son visage qui n'a pas encore perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il est tellement facile d'imaginer quel bambin il a été. Ils n'ont pas encore fait tomber toutes les marques de ses sourires. Il essuie ses yeux de pauvre petit garçon amoureux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'endorme ?

\- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas le courage de me faire face ? Ferme les yeux si tu veux.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de te regarder, Adastré.

\- Je serais heureuse si je ne te voyais plus du reste de ma vie.

Un drap apparaît. Il recouvre ses jambes. Un mouvement sec. Un cri. Le drap se referme sur le vide. Adastré a fermé les yeux. Scorpius embrasse son front, elle serre sa main de toutes ses forces et lâche la mienne. Je suis seule.

Je m'avance vers la porte et Malfoy attrape mon bras, je le repousse :

\- N'essaie pas de me retenir.

\- Non. J'étais contre l'idée que tu restes ici dès le départ. Tu n'es pas une princesse à préserver. Si Ginny Weasley veut garder sa conscience tranquille, c'est son problème. Pas le nôtre.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous Malfoy. Pas de notre. Tu peux les flouer, je sais qui tu es.

Andromède pose sa main sur mon épaule :

\- Regarde bien ce qui est arrivé à Adastré. Il y a des monstres dehors. L'armée s'est levée. Si je vous laisse sortir, jamais je ne vous reverrais. Si je vous garde ici, jamais vous ne me pardonnerez. Au diable Ginny. C'est ta vie. Ce n'est pas un jouet qu'on t'a prêté. On t'a déjà trop usé. Je resterais ici avec Adastré. Je m'occuperais des blessés. Allez y tous les trois. Et revenez moi. Toi aussi, Scorpius Malfoy. Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez nous ?

Scorpius regarde ses chaussures et répond tout doucement :

 _\- Le sang a un sens._

 **\- Le sang a un sens.** Jamais ne crois que le tien n'a pas d'importance. S'il se fait tuer, je vous tuerais tous les deux.

\- Sur ces belles paroles, j'ai déjà assez perdu ce soir. Scorpius, Rose, vous allez à droite. Je vais à gauche.

Adastré se relève péniblement et murmure :

\- Attends, idiot. Attends. Ne te fais pas tuer. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Pour ça il faut que tu vives. Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu vives.

\- Tu es la pire hypocrite du monde, mon amour.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de tomber amoureux de moi, imbécile. Reviens-moi. Ne crois pas, ne pense pas un instant, une seconde, un battement de ton cœur d'idiot, qu'une jambe amputée m'arrêtera. Je te retrouverais. Où tu iras… Tu es à moi.

\- Je dirais à la mort d'attendre.

\- Dis-lui que tu m'appartiens. Dis-lui où je suis. Dis-lui d'avoir peur d'Adastré Zabini. Dis-lui que pour ta vie je lui en donnerais mille autres en sursis. Dis-lui que la mort me doit ce que le temps m'as pris. Rose, Scorpius, restez en vie. »

La porte se claque. Noir complet. Je sens la main de Scorpius se glisser dans la mienne. Je ne la repousse pas. Dans le noir mon orgueil ne voit pas. Je me retourne vers l'autre, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom. À quoi bon ?

«

\- Scorpius, tu sais où vous devez aller. Moi, j'ai deux trois vampires à tuer pour venger Adastré et votre Tom à retrouver.

Je place ma main sur son avant bras :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont Tom est capable.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. On a chacun son rôle à jouer. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, s'il a tué Dahlia Dolohov, on a une histoire à régler lui et moi.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi. C'était mon amie. Je veux la venger.

\- Elle n'était rien pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'irais seul. Je peux garder les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne fermerais pas les yeux.

Ma main s'enlève toute seule. Réminiscence de cauchemars qui n'étaient pas les miens. C'est presqu'avec la voix de ma mère que je lui réponds :

\- Fais attention, la dernière fois qu'un brun aux cheveux en l'air a refusé de fermer les yeux, on a trainé sa dépouille dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Les bris de verre de ses lunettes se sont enfoncés dans sa paume fermés. Et le monde en miettes est tombé.

Pour toute réponse il embrasse mon front avant de chuchoter :

\- Reste en vie, Rose Weasley. On a une partie à terminer. Je prierais bien Merlin de te garder, mais j'ai plus confiance en Malfoy.

Scorpius lui répond en riant :

\- Aie confiance en elle. Si elle ne me tue pas, elle sauvera ma peau. Fais attention à toi vieux frère. Et ramène le nous. Ne laisse personne t'arrêter. Pas même Ginny Weasley.

\- Scorp', il a vraiment tué Dahlia ? »

Une explosion nous propulse en arrière. J'aurais dû lui demander son nom. Je crois qu'autrefois, on l'appelait Révolution.

* * *

C'est étrange de se relever dans le noir. Je ne sais pas où commence mon corps et où finit le sien. Je ne sais pas si le sang sur lequel je marche était celui de quelqu'un se battant pour le bien. À la fin, nous ne sommes que des charpies de chiens.

Les lumières s'allument, Scorpius me fait signe de me taire.

Eden Diggory et Cygnus Lestrange se font face.

Ils ont tous les deux quittés Poudlard avant que je n'y rentre. Mais même moi je connais leur histoire. On n'est que ça, un paquet d'histoires, de légendes plus ou moins vivantes. Un éclair roux passe. Elle me sourit. Elle doit être Ginny. Mais elle est bien trop jeune. Un autre la suit. Et un autre. Une rousse galaxie. Ce ne sont que des perruques, des potiches en postiches. Il faut maintenir Ginny en vie. Il faut qu'à chaque coin, on sache pourquoi on se bat. Eden Diggory ne se bat pas pour Ginny Weasley. Il se bat contre Cygnus Lestrange.

Deux des héritiers des plus grandes lignées de sangs purs. Une mourra ce soir. Ils se sont toujours détestés. Ils ont monté les rangs dans chacune de leurs armées. Tout ça pour un jour pouvoir enfin s'affronter. La guerre ce n'est qu'un prétexte. La guerre c'est toujours un prétexte.

«

\- Diggory, est ce que tu es venu pour danser ou pour me tuer ?

\- Tu es pressé de mourir Lestrange ? Satan aura la gueule de ta mère, ne trouve pas ça étrange.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas hâte de rencontrer ton cher frère ? Cédric c'est ça ? Il a démissionné avant ta naissance. C'est l'histoire de ta vie ça non ? Les gens te quittent toujours. Et je les gagne à la fin. Hier, elle m'a donné son corps, lui il m'a donné son titre. Je suis le champion de Poudlard. Je suis ce qu'est Poudlard. Demain, je l'épouserais ici. Je me rappelle de comment tu la regardais… Elle et Poudlard ont toujours été qu'à moi.

Elle, c'est Iphigénie. Promise enchainée qu'on méprise. Le sort de Diggory fait exploser le mur.

\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que Poudlard c'est toi ? Tu crois nous avoir enterré ? Poudlard c'est moi. Tu nous as recouvert de terre. Vous nous avez coulé sous des litres de terre. Ouais, vous nous avez enterrés. Vous pensiez nous tuer, vous nous avez créés. Vous ignoriez que nous étions des graines. Sous la terre, on a appris à vous faire taire. Méfie-toi des branches Lestrange. Elles repoussent. Poudlard, c'est nous.

\- Tu parles beaucoup. Je t'ai tout pris, Diggory, tout.

Cygnus en finissant sa phrase crache un peu de sang. Une ombre noire passe à côté de moi. Je sens le sourire de Scorpius dans mon cou. Ce n'est pas une ombre mais des voiles noires. Une veuve noire. Et pourtant sa voix est claire comme le jour :

\- Tu vois, le soucis, c'est que je ne suis pas à prendre. Ni à vendre. À craindre. Oui, j'étais à craindre. Tu vas geindre. Tu pensais avoir gagné ? Non, tu ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une bataille. Aucun de vous ne nous pensez de taille. On a su prendre la faille. Ce soir, la bataille n'est pas contre Voldemort mais contre chaque fruit de ses entrailles. Tous ses héritiers vont crever. Vous étiez trop accaparés pour voir nos fleurs pousser. Une femme t'a tué Cygnus Lestrange. Tu as cru qu'elle t'appartenait sans jamais savoir qui elle était. Mes amis m'appellent Nini, mes ennemis m'appellent Iphigénie.

Il finit de convulser et meurt sans même un baiser.

\- C'était obligatoire l'accoutrement de veuve sicilienne ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu aucun sens du spectacle, Diggory. Tu n'as pas été élevé par Astoria Malfoy.

\- J'ai été élevé par Ginny Weasley. Crois-moi, je m'y connais en spectaculaire.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir tué avant toi ?

\- Je me doutais que tu avais commencé à l'empoisonner. Tu as toujours eu le même air quand tu faisais une bêtise. Je m'en fous, je voulais juste te sauver.

\- Tu connais mon nom, Eden, les filles se sauvent elles même chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de héros.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne.

\- Et tout le monde a toujours eu besoin de toi, Eden. Je dois rejoindre ma sœur dans la salle sur demande. Si on survit, tu m'invites à manger ce soir ? Tu me dois toujours un premier rendez-vous.

\- Deal. »

Elle court dans les escalier, Eden va dans l'autre sens, Scorpius l'appelle :

«

\- Malfoy ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort après qu'Adastré, Teddy et toi avez été séparés.

\- C'est ça ton plan, Diggory, me tuer pour inviter ma sœur à sortir sans danger ?

\- Merlin, qu'est ce qui se passe dans vos têtes à toi et toute ta famille pour que vous pensiez être le centre du monde ?

\- Ginny Weasley ne t'a pas dit ? Les Malfoy sont le cœur de la guerre.

Une des ombres rousses s'arrête à coté de nous, d'instinct, je lève ma baguette. Scorpius l'abaisse doucement. La jeune fille fait tomber sa perruque rouge et révèle une avalanche de boucles blondes vénitiennes. Elle a de la boue sur le visage, du sang sur les mains et un sourire qui hurle sur les chemins. Elle me prend dans ses bras et laisse des traces de sang sur ma chemise bleue. Je repense à la fleur rouge sur le cœur de papa. Mon corps se raidit, je sens la main de Scorpius qui se refroidit.

\- Pardon, tu avais l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un câlin. Scorpius Malfoy n'est pas le plus grand fournisseur de chaleur humaine qui soit. Crois-moi.

Eden la jauge sévèrement :

\- Reed… Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu devais t'occuper des blessés.

\- Je m'en occupe. Je blesse.

Elle a mille dents dans son sourire blanc, cette enfant. Elle a à peine quinze ans. Scorpius lâche ma main et lève un sourcil :

\- Reed ?

\- Quoi ? Tout le monde avait un nom de code, j'en voulais un aussi. Mais toi, Scorpius, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, mon chéri.

Ma main se referme sur les ténèbres. Je sens une boule de jalousie monter dans ma gorge. Maman m'avait dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en vie qu'à l'agonie. Qu'il y avait que sur les champs de bataille qu'avec son extrême humanité, elle signait ses ultimes retrouvailles. Il fallait être désespérément humain pour voir les lendemains. Je soupire :

\- Cette guerre est une farce ridicule, laisse la choisir son nom de scène.

\- Tu me plais bien, Rose Weasley. Ça te dit de venir blesser deux trois mangemorts avec moi ?

\- Rose reste avec moi. Diggory, prends la carte. On va en avoir besoin. Ma cousine a perdu une jambe pour la récupérer, ne te fais pas tuer avant de leur avoir donné. Tu sais quoi en faire.

Il tend un bout de parchemin froissé à Eden qui s'en va en courant sans le remercier. J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander si c'est la fameuse carte du Maraudeur, celle dont mon père m'a tant parlé et que Bellatrix utilisait pour me torturer, qu'il s'écroule sur le mur en miettes. Reed réagit avant moi :

\- Scorpius, tu es blessé !

\- Jolie sens de l'observation.

Dans le noir je n'avais pas vu, mais lors de l'explosion un bout de bois de la longueur de mon bras s'est enfoncé dans son sein droit. J'avais ma main sur le sein gauche depuis trop longtemps.

\- Non.

Reed me regarde, ses yeux marrons grands ouverts :

\- Rose ?

\- J'ai dit non. Scorpius Malfoy. J'ai dit non. Pas cette fois, pas encore une fois. Pas à cause d'une stupide explosion. Un incident débile. Si tu veux crever, crève. Mais fais le debout comme un homme. La baguette à la main. Une chute ? Tu vas me laisser pour une chute ? Non.

\- Rien à dire, je l'aime vraiment bien. Elle est trop bien pour toi, Malfoy.

Scorpius a un petit rire et ses longs doigts froids effleurent mon visage. Je secoue la tête. Non. J'ai dit non. Son rire s'accentue et il se met à tousser :

\- Tu parles d'une guerre, c'est Roméo et Juliette à chaque fin de couloir. Ridicule. On est ridicules, Weasley.

\- On nait ridicule, Malfoy. C'est pas nous, c'est le monde. Il se termine ce soir.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous Weasley. Il n'y a que toi. Tu dois sortir de là.

\- J'ai dit non. Non. Tu entends ? La poutre elle est dans ton oreille ? Non.

\- Reed. Tu dois l'emmener. Elle doit voir ce qui va se passer.

Elle le regarde et elle a perdu ses quinze ans. Elle a perdu son enfance. À peine éclose, elle est déjà fanée.

\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, tu as passé l'été au refuge. Avec tes grands yeux bleu-vert et tes superflues subterfuges. J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais t'épouser. Personne ne m'a jamais écouté. Je n'étais pas Rose Weasley, à quoi ça servait ? Ma vie n'était pas en danger. J'étais une des sauvées. Toi, toi tu t'es arrêté. Tu m'as écouté. Ce soir, je ne t'écouterais pas. Chacun a son combat. Elle jouera le rôle qu'elle voudra.

\- Tu vas le chercher ?

Elle explose de rire et les éclats font trembler les murs. Un millier de particules de poussières. Elle a déterré le rire qu'on avait tous déféré.

\- Jusqu'au bout de la terre. Jusque dans l'antre des ténèbres. Souhaite moi bonne chance, vieux frère, je vais en enfer. Ils disent qu'il a tué Dahlia, que tu l'as vu. Je m'en fous. Tu parlais de Romeo et Juliette. Je ne t'épouserais pas, Scorpius Malfoy. Moi c'est Tybalt, mon combat. Il y a bien des formes d'amour. Et il y a celui qui transcende tout. C'est lui. L'amour de ma vie c'est lui. Je ne les laisserais pas me le prendre encore une fois. Je ne le laisserais pas se pendre encore une fois.

Une fois Tom avait dit : « je passais une très agréable journée dans le sud de l'Espagne avec une fille à la beauté de lys ». Dahlia ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui en fallait une plus jeune. Plus maniable. Combien d'entre nous, Tom ? Ça te fait rire de voir les filles essayer de te sauver ? Je vais te tuer, Tom. Je ne laisserais pas le rire mourir.

De nouveaux les bruits d'un duel nous rejoignent. Ils meurent tout aussi tôt. Scorpius Malfoy ne voudrait partir qu'en silence. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule gauche et il passe son bras autour de moi. Je vais rester là. Reed nous regarde en pleurant. Partez. Partez. Je vais rester là. Je ne veux pas continuer. Partez.

Un homme au visage rond apparaît des décombres. Il a des balafres plein le visage et un écart dans les dents de devant. Le destin ne veut pas me laisser crever en paix. Ce sourire je le connais :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le sang Weasley et l'idée de bruler les couvre-feu ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, Rose Weasley.

\- Vous devriez être mort, monsieur Londubat.

\- Depuis dix-sept années. Tu sais, Rose, c'est Halloween, la mort c'est démodée.

\- Quand mon père passera cette porte, alors oui la mort sera ajournée. En attendant, elle est instantanée.

Scorpius, entre deux toux, murmure :

\- Je suis désolé pour Frank, Neville.

Ses yeux s'embuent quand il répond :

\- Moi aussi, mon garçon, moi aussi. Je suis désolé d'être en vie alors qu'il est parti. Ton père m'a sauvé la vie, il y a près de deux décennies. Il est temps que je paye ma dette ou que je meurs en essayant. Plus rien ne me retient. Toi et moi on va essayer de t'emmener à l'étage, fiston.

Reed a disparu. Je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Elle me ressemblait, je l'ai peut-être rêvé. Les amoureuses de Tom, autant les laisser crever.

\- Weasley. Je le suis si tu sors.

\- Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? Tu aurais dû me tuer comme ce cher Tom te l'a demandé.

\- J'ai toujours eu la tête dure. Pars maintenant.

Pas maintenant.

\- Ce ne sont pas des adieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire non à la mort, Rose Weasley.

\- Regarde-moi faire. J'ai grandi avec Adastré Zabini. Ce ne sont pas des adieux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que tu meurs. Et que j'ai peur.

\- Ce sont des adieux.

\- Il n'y a pas de Dieu à qui revenir, Scorpius. Dieu, Merlin, il avait raison, tout ça est mort. En moi, c'est à jamais décédé. Je n'ai plus que mes yeux et un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Qui n'est pas le bien. Bientôt, je ne verrais même plus. Le mal, le bien. Il doit y a avoir une différence. Tu ne peux pas mourir d'avoir cherché. Je refuse. Tu ne peux pas mourir de ce monde. Tu ne peux pas mourir d'avoir trop écouté la voix de ceux qui ne t'entendaient pas. Tu es celui qui transite au bord de la vie, pas celui qui meurt. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu ne devais pas mourir comme lui, pour rien. Ce ne sont pas des adieux. On retournera à la terre simplement. Celle qui nous a porté à défaut de nous aimer. Ce sont des à jamais.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré mourir pour toi. Moi aussi.

Je me relève et essuie la poussière sur ma jupe. Je me tourne vers lui, il a déjà les yeux fermés. Neville essaye de le soulever. Ouvre les yeux, Scorpius. Regarde-moi. C'est moi. Ouvre les yeux. Je t'en supplie. Il ne fait rien :

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je n'ai jamais rêvé de t'épouser. Je n'ai jamais fait de projets. Je ne suis pas Reed, je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Mais ne t'avise pas de partir avec l'image d'une autre fille sous les paupières. Elle ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi.

J'escalade le mur en ruine quand je l'entends m'appeler :

\- Weasley ! Joyeux anniversaire. »

Bouffon. Merlin. Dieu. Sauvez-le.

* * *

Une furie s'élance sur moi, ses longues griffes s'accrochent à mon bras. Je ne lui résiste pas. J'ai dit que je sortirais. Je suis sortie. Ça y est. Je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer. Laissez le rideau tomber. La furie s'écrase morte sur moi. En face, Reed et sa baguette levée, le sourire aux lèvres toujours accroché :

\- Tu es trop vielle pour mourir jeune, Rose !

\- Et toi tu es trop jeune pour tuer.

\- On est toujours trop jeune pour tuer. Je tire dans les jambes. Je blesse, je t'ai dit. Je ne suis pas une tueuse, juste une rodeuse.

Tom m'a appris à viser le cœur.

\- Rentre, je t'en prie. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Où ? Où veux-tu que je rentre ? Ma famille est ici. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est lui. Je le sauverais. C'est lui.

\- Il se fout de toi !

\- Tu crois ? Parce qu'il se foutait de toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà menti sur ce qu'il était ? Sur la noirceur qui le rongeait ? Il ne t'a jamais protégé ? Réponds moi. Dis-moi qu'il était un menteur et j'accepterais de le voir comme un tueur.

Je repousse d'un sort le bout de mur qu'un géant lance en sa direction.

\- Peu importe. J'importe peu. Il a tué Dahlia. Il l'a tué. Je l'ai vu. Je n'oublierai jamais. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors c'est comme ça avec vous les Weasley ? Une erreur et on efface tout le reste des petits bonheurs ? Hugo m'a dit que ton père avait des colères. Il voulait anéantir le monde et regrettait l'instant d'après. Est-ce que tu l'aurais renié ? Est-ce que tu l'aurais abandonné ? Lui, il ne t'aurait pas abandonné.

Un petit garçon meurt à nos pieds. Les vivants l'enjambent comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu défends un tueur. Tu le compares à mon père ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de mon père. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu.

Elle lance un sort dans le dos d'un colosse qui essayait de couper le bras d'Hanna Abbot.

\- Nous y voilà. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux, ses propres sœurs me l'ont dit. J'aurais dû les écouter. J'aurais dû le tuer.

\- Peut-être qu'on te disait que tu étais dangereuse pour lui et que jamais tu ne les écoutais. Tu es une Weasley, tu n'écoutes jamais. Tu ne peux pas tuer les gens pour une erreur. Tu peux mourir pour une erreur. Mon père m'a appris à vivre différemment. À ne pas tuer pour la vie, à ne pas vivre pour les morts. Longtemps j'aurais voulu porter ton nom. Mais tu sais quoi, je suis heureuse d'être l'héritière d'autres valeurs. Je n'ai que les cheveux de roux.

\- Ce soir, ils seront dans le noir de ta tombe.

\- J'ai de plus belles choses qui m'attendent dans la tombe. Ma tombe a une plus belle vue que leur monde. J'ai une tombe avec vue sur mon père.

Elle roule vers l'entrée des donjons. Un boulet échoue entre nous et créé un fossé.

\- Reed, pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ?

\- Pour que les gens vivent. Pour te revoir, Rose Weasley. Pour tous vous revoir. Pour avoir un monde meilleur que la mort. Tu as vécu sans but Rose, tu devrais te trouver vite une raison de mourir. »

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sept ans. Je n'ai jamais assisté aux festins de la répartition. Je n'en étais pas digne. Je mangeais aux cuisines avec les autres sangs empoisonnés. Avec mes frères d'une autre portée. En sept ans, on n'oublie un visage. Parfois, je peine à me rappeler celui de Gabrielle. Je ne sais plus si elle avait un grain de beauté au-dessus de l'œil droit ou en dessous du gauche. Et puis qui se souvient encore de la belle Gabrielle ? Je n'ai jamais oublié le visage de Lord Voldemort.

Il me soulève par le cou. Il rit. Ce n'est pas un rire. C'est un grincement. Le rire, c'est quand Hugo vole les cerises de mon panier alors que le sien est plein. Ce n'est pas ça un rire. Ce n'est pas un grincement. C'est un bruit. Voldemort c'est un bruit qu'on a paré. Une mascarade.

Il me jette à ses pieds et pose son genoux sur ma colonne vertébrale. Tom est à ses côtés. Je pense à tout ceux partis le chercher, pour le sauver ou le tuer. Bien sûr, le toutou était derrière son maitre, planqué. Je ne cache pas mes pensées. Je vois son rictus forcé et ses sourcils froncés derrière ses boucles brunes. Le long serpent du lord me montre ses crocs. Chéri, j'en ai maté de plus coriaces. Blaise, derrière le reptile, regarde le ciel. Il cherche toujours la lune en plein soleil.

Blaise. Je l'avais oublié. _Blaise, s'il te plait, lis mes pensées. Oncle Blaise, ne meurs pas pour moi. Oncle Blaise, je ne faisais que passer. Ta dette est payée. Oncle Blaise… Regarde-moi. J'ai peur. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas partir avec son visage. C'est à toi, toujours à toi, de m'emmener vers d'autres rivages. Oncle Blaise, suis moi que je ne te suive. Regarde-moi._

Son regard croise le mien. Ses yeux sont secs. Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Les combats cessent. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je lève ma tête et le Lord donne un coup de pied dans mon estomac. La douleur n'est rien. Je roule jusqu'aux pieds de l'autre silhouette. Elle m'aide à me relever et murmure : _tu as les yeux de papa._ Elle caresse mon visage tendrement : _tout ira bien, mon enfant. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, je ne te laisserais plus maintenant. Tout ira bien, mon enfant._

Sa capuche tombe.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je sais déjà qui elle est. Ginny Weasley. La vraie. La foule se tait.

«

\- Alors c'est toi, toi qui te fais passer pour la veuve Potter ?

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui envoie un sortilège de Doloris. Son corps se tord. Il continue. Encore et encore. Je ne peux pas regarder, je ne peux pas arrêter de voir. Ses yeux manquent de sortir de leurs orbites. Ses mains se replient. Elle va mourir. Tout ça pour ça, j'ai envie d'hurler. Enfin il cesse, elle essuie le sang qui coule de sa bouche et sourit. Elle a deux fossettes à chaque joue et des lèvres charnues. Les mêmes que moi.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Lord Voldemort ? Même pas mal.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me place derrière elle. Comme si elle savait que je ne fuirais pas. Son pouce caresse ma paume. J'ai passé tant de temps à la détester. Et au dernier moment, elle est venue me sauver.

\- Tu n'es pas une Weasley. Si c'était le cas, cela dit, le tableau serait touchant. Les deux dernières héritières Weasley prêtes à mourir ensemble… En parlant d'héritière, qu'on me ramène Andromède Malfoy. Que son père et elle sachent ce qu'il advient quand on me trahit. Votre sang vous a trop longtemps protégé.

Ginny explose de rire, ses yeux brillent, elle n'a jamais vécu que pour cet instant :

\- Je ne suis pas une Weasley ? Coupe mes veines, tu y trouveras de l'or au milieu du rouge. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me toucher. Harry Potter est mort pour moi. Pour me protéger. Une fois encore, tu as négligé la magie du sang. Tu parles de pureté à longueur de journée sans savoir ce qu'elle est.

\- J'ai tué Potter et quand j'en aurais fini avec Malfoy, je te tuerais aussi. Mais d'abord, mon exemple.

Je sens la main de Ginny se refermer sur la mienne quand ils amènent Andromède. Une partie de ses cheveux blonds sont brulés. De son nez du sang continue de couler. Son cou n'est pas courbé. Elle reste reine à la fin de l'éternité. Sereine quand les temps lui sont comptés. Je me souviens de toutes les histoires qu'elle m'a conté.

\- Andromède Malfoy ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Quel dommage… Un si joli minois, un si beau sang… Quel dommage.

Il frôle son visage d'opale de ses mains et elle lui crache dessus :

\- C'est ce que ta mère a dit quand tu es né, charlatan ? Elle aurait mieux fait de te jeter avec l'eau du bain.

\- C'est amusant que tu parles de famille, c'est à celui qui a été élevé comme ton frère à qui j'ai demandé de te tuer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a été ravi

Tom parle enfin :

\- Enchanté, à vrai dire.

Un Phœnix vole dans le ciel, il est venu pleurer Andromède, la plus jolie des merveilles. Blaise avance en silence. Le lord le prend par l'épaule. Tom leur sourit. Sa main s'ouvre et se referme sur le vide avant de se glisser dans sa poche. La main de Ginny se desserre légèrement. Quelque chose vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas quoi et le lord se remet à parler :

\- Zabini, est-ce que tu connais l'histoire d'Andromède ? La mère d'Andromède avait proclamé que sa fille était la plus belle du monde. Que ses cheveux de fils d'argent étaient plus étincelants que ceux d'Aphrodite elle-même. Que ses yeux bleus avaient en eux plus de beauté que le corps entier de la déesse. Aphrodite envoya un monstre marin pour défendre son honneur. Il causa au pays d'Andromède la terreur. Le seul moyen qu'on trouva pour l'apaiser a été d'enchaîner la jeune fille à un rocher en offrande au monstre. Là où l'histoire devient intéressante, c'est que certains disent que ce monstre était le propre frère d'Andromède transformé par la déesse. Tu ne trouves pas ça passionnant, mon cher Blaise ?

\- Follement. Mais je pense qu'on peut faire plus. Enterrons ce soir toutes les divisions. Tous les symboles de ces sangs de porc. Détruisons le chapeau de Griffondor, que plus personne ne puisse nous dire saigner rouge et or.

Voldemort fait apparaître un chapeau élimé.

\- Excellente idée, comme toujours ! Tiens. Nous tuerons la fille puis le chapeau. Ce soir, la révolution brule.

Le vieux chapeau usé a l'air tout petit dans les grandes mains d'oncle Blaise. Ginny a recommencé à respirer.

Tom, toujours tout sourire, s'avance vers Andromède :

\- Un dernier mot pour la fin ?

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dit il y a quelque mois, si ceci devait arriver, je te laisserais tirer le premier. Mais tu as encore le choix. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu crois avoir élevé pour ça. Pour ce moment. L'héritier. Tu crois que ta vie ne sert qu'à ça. Tu te trompes. Pour moi, pour Nini, pour nous tous, tu as toujours été plus que ça. Plus que tout, qu'eux tous, tu es à moi. Peu importe ce que tu choisis, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Ils peuvent tous te voir comme un héritier, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé. C'est moi l'ainé. J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger. Ne fais pas ce que tu as à faire, fais ce que tu veux faire.

Il la regarde longuement avant d'exploser de rire. Ce salaud se fend la poire. Il regarde Lord Voldemort qui lui rend son sourire goguenard. Qui les tuera tous ?

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Milord, tu oublies que si je ne suis pas morte, c'est que quelqu'un de ton camp m'a laissé en vie... Je te dirais qui, si tu laisses la petite en vie.

\- Que m'importe je les tuerais tous. Tom. Exécute la.

J'ai vu ce sourire mille fois. Celui qui remonte sur le côté droit. Celui de ses plus grandes farces. Celui qui disait que Dahlia allait encore hurlé. Celui que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher d'aimer.

J'ai envie d'hurler et de me ruer sur lui, mais des bras me retiennent. Derrière mes larmes, je distingue ceux du joueur d'échec. Je pousse un hurlement de rage et Tom se tourne vers moi. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule et très vite se tourne vers Andromède. Toujours le même sourire. Ginny ne bouge pas. Elle boit la scène de ses grands yeux noisettes. Il va la tuer. Il va la tuer. Il va encore tuer. Et elle ne fait rien. Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées se placent à coté de nous. Elle a l'audace de sourire.

Il pose sa baguette sur le crâne d'Andy et dit, son sourire encore dans la voix :

\- Finite incantadum.

Les cheveux d'Andromède s'enflamment. Il va la bruler. Mais, le sort n'est pas le bon. C'est le sort qui annule un sort. Je ne comprends rien. Le feu continue de prendre ses cheveux. Je réalise qu'alors que si je croyais tout d'abord qu'ils prenaient feu, ils ont juste pris la couleur du sang en ébullition. Comme si on en avait chassé un faux blond. Andromède a toujours été blonde, non ? Elle se relève d'un bond. Blaise explose de rire et lance le chapeau en l'air avant d'en sortir une longue épée et de trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort.

\- Merlin, tu es un gamin, héritier ! Révéler ses cheveux… J'aurais vraiment voulu te tuer, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Eh, à propos de ça, Voldemort, c'est moi qui à l'époque devait tuer Ginny Weasley, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour t'annoncer que j'ai depuis longtemps démissionné ?

Le lord le regarde pris de court et lève sa baguette pour le punir. Blaise se baisse et balance l'épée à Tom. Ce dernier se tourne vers Ginny Weasley. Elle lui hurle :

\- JAMES, MAINTENANT.

Il sort une pierre de sa poche, la jette en l'air et la coupe avec l'épée. Elle disparaît. Lord Voldemort se tient la poitrine. Il nous tourne le dos.

\- Très intéressante ton histoire sur Andromède. Très intéressante… C'est quelque chose de très paternel de raconter des histoires à ses enfants… Quand j'étais petit, on me racontait une autre histoire. Tout aussi cruelle mais bien plus belle. Celle de ma future victoire sur toi. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle : Victoire. Pas Andromède. Victoire Weasley. Et ouais, Aphrodite ne fait pas le poids face à elle, monstre.

Le lord se reprend de son instant de faiblesse et relève sa baguette :

\- Tu es fou ! Les Weasley sont tous morts !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors regarde-moi lever les morts, Lord Voldemort.

Les cinq silhouettes baissent leurs capuches. Cinq hommes roux dont deux identiques.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Il y a un proverbe d'où je viens : Impossible n'est pas Potter.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Je l'ai tué !

\- Et Zabini l'a enterré. C'est un très mauvais fossoyeur, tu l'auras remarqué. Mais tu as raison, Harry Potter est mort. L'an dernier, dans son lit, entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Plus vivant que tu ne le seras jamais. Harry Potter est mort, mais il n'a jamais cessé de vivre. Tu n'as tué que l'horcruxe ce soir-là. Celui que tu avais créé malgré toi. Et ce soir, Blaise a tué le dernier, quant à moi j'ai détruit ta nouvelle pierre philosophale. Celle que je t'avais aidé à créer. Ton armée n'est pas encore arrivée. Tu as retrouvé ta mortalité. Nous pouvons enfin avoir le combat d'homme à homme que tu as toujours refusé à mon père.

La magie vibre autour de lui. Voldemort doit la sentir :

\- Dans une heure, je reviendrais t'affronter. Tu vas mourir, Potter.

\- Tu es un lâche, Tom Jedusort.

\- Tu es un traitre.

\- Je suis l'héritier d'Harry Potter.»

Le lord disparaît. Tous ses généraux le suivent sauf un. Je n'ai pas le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qui vient de se passer que Bellatrix se précipite vers Ginny. Je la pousse avant qu'elle ne se prenne un sort rouge en pleine poitrine. La haine de Lestrange se rabat sur moi :

\- Oh petit bébé Weasley, comme j'ai attendu ce moment... Comme j'ai rêvé de te tuer… Combien de fois, je suis rentrée dans ton dortoir pour caresser ta douce peau blanche en songeant à ton sang qu'un jour je ferais couler… Ce jour est enfin arrivé.

À côté de moi, le combat fait rage entre les enseignants et les membres de la résistance. Blaise est au prise avec le chef de la meute de loup garous et les frères Weasley affrontent Rosier et les Carrow pendant que Ginny protège un groupe de première année. Personne pour me sauver.

\- Pas si je te tue avant.

Nos sorts ricochent et s'entrecroisent. Bellatrix a très rapidement l'air de ne plus s'amuser et se met à me lancer des sorts de plus en plus mortels. Un éclair vert frôle mon oreille et attire l'attention de Blaise encore en plein combat. Il reste figé là. Le loup garou se jette sur sa gorge et l'héritier a juste le temps de le pulvériser avant qu'il n'arrache la tête de Zabini. Blaise court vers moi.

\- Oh Zabini, Zabini, Zabini… Ne sois pas pressé, je vais te tuer. Mais tttt, chacun son tour. D'abord Weasley.

Elle me lance un autre sort que mon _protego_ bloque à peine. Zabini se place devant moi et lui lance un Avada en hurlant :

\- Pas ma fille, salope. »

Il a visé en plein cœur. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle ne sourira plus. Au milieu du chaos et des sorts qui s'entrecroisent, oncle Blaise pose ses mains sur mon visage et embrasse mon front. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il me soulève un peu :

\- Rose Weasley, combien de fois il me faudra te répéter de ne pas te faire tuer.

\- Encore une fois. Encore mille fois. Ne me laisse pas.

\- Je dois aller me battre, ma petite. Et puis… tu as retrouvé ta famille.

\- C'est toi ma famille. C'est maman. C'est tante Daphné. C'est Hugo. C'est Adastré. Eux, je ne les connais pas.

\- Tu les aimeras.

\- Jamais plus que toi.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Rosie. Tu restes en vie, je reste en vie. Et si les Weasley pensent que je vais leur donner ma morveuse comme ça, ils viendront se battre contre nous. Toi et moi, on forme une équipe. »

* * *

Les combats ont cessés. Au loin, on entend, dans la foret, la vraie armée du lord autour de lui se regrouper. C'est la fin du début.

Reed court de toutes ses forces vers mon joueur d'échec et Tom avant de leur pincer les bras :

\- Lily ! Tu étais supposée rester planqué ! Toi aussi Albus. Vous étiez censés rester avec Rose. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

\- On savait que tu serais perdu sans nous. Et ils étaient tous là à dire que Voldemort avait pris son emprise sur toi, que maman essayait de te regagner et tout un tas de conneries… On devait venir te sauver les fesses !

\- Ce que ta petite sœur essaye de dire…

 _\- Ma_ petite sœur ?

\- Quand elle se lance dans les armées de l'ennemi sans filet de sauvetage, c'est ta petite sœur. Quand elle tue une furie à mains nues, c'est ma petite sœur. Donc, James, ce que Lily essaye de dire c'est que tu nous manquais. Je voulais pas crever sans t'avoir revu.

Il prend le dénommé Albus dans ses bras et le serre contre lui :

\- Moi vivant, tu ne mourras pas.

Je m'avance doucement et plante ma baguette dans sa nuque :

\- Dommage que tu n'aies plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

\- Rose… Je peux tout t'expliquer…

\- Je me fous que tu sois le fils d'Harry Potter ou de Merlin lui-même. Tu as tué Dahlia.

Une ombre passe dans les yeux de Lily. Ginny Weasley referme sa main sur ma baguette.

\- Da… Dahlia, Merlin. Je l'ai oublié. Maman, je dois y aller. Je reviendrais pour le combat, je…

Elle embrasse son fils sur la joue et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'est jamais venue me voir. Elle me rappelle papa. Je dois lui rappeler aussi. J'entends son cœur qui se brise, chaque fois qu'elle me regarde.

\- Pars mon fils. Victoire avait raison, tu n'es pas qu'un héritier. Tu peux choisir ton destin. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu te souviens ? Quoique tu aies pu en penser, quoique Zabini ait pu me souffler, quoiqu'ils aient imaginé, de toi je n'ai jamais douté. Tu es mon fils. Tu es son fils. Tu es tellement plus que ça. Tu es tellement plus que moi. Mon tout petit garçon. Pars et reviens moi.

Il essuie les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de sa mère et les portent à sa bouche.

\- Je reviendrais maman. Je te le promets. Je prends Rose avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps et elle ne laissera personne d'autre qu'elle me tuer.

Les mots semblent faire le même écho dans la tête d'Albus que dans la mienne et il se tourne vers moi :

\- Rose, où est Scorpius ?

C'est Lily Reed qui répond, les lèvres rouges la voix blanche :

\- Il est mort, Albus. »

* * *

Il s'est écroulé. Je ne sais pas quand les hommes ont commencé à devenir un jeu de domino. Être des pions n'étaient pas assez. De ce que j'ai compris, Scorpius ne devait pas mourir. Il devait me faire disparaitre dans la salle sur demande avec Albus et Re… Lily. Son prénom c'est Lily. La petite sœur de To… James. Peu importe. Je ne baisse pas ma baguette. Il n'a pas versé une larme pour Scorpius. Moi non plus. L'héritier de la supercherie court vers les donjons, je le suis, toujours prête à le tuer. Rien n'a changé.

Scorpius s'est fait tuer. Il n'y a pas de tueur. Pas de responsable. Pas de coupable.

Quand tout ça, peu importe ce que _ça_ est, sera terminé, j'irais m'allonger.

Je ne crois pas que je me relèverais.

Voldemort a volé à ma vie toute valeur, James Potter a pillé ma candeur, ce soir un mur s'est écroulé sur mon cœur.

Il n'y a que pour Scorpius Malfoy que Rose n'a jamais rimé avec grandeur.

Mon amour, je n'ai plus peur.

À toute à l'heure.

* * *

Il n'essaye pas de me parler en descendant les escaliers. Après tout, il sait que je ne l'ai jamais écouté. Je me contentais de regarder et je n'ai pas vu ma famille sous mon nez. Je crois que parfois je le ressentais. Avec lui, je l'ai tout de suite ressenti. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais fui. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. J'ai toujours eu ce sentiment de sécurité, malgré les cris. Ma vie s'est écrite en nuances de gris.

La mort de Dahlia est noire.

L'ancienne salle commune de Serpentard est jonchée de blessés. Il faut slalomer entre les corps démembrés. La guerre est un sport de l'horreur. Aux pieds des escaliers, il y a une silhouette brune allongée. Elle a les yeux fermés. Ses épais sourcils foncés pour une fois ne sont pas froncés. Elle a l'air endormi, il l'a tué. Je dois vous souler mais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il a tué Dahlia. On a trop banalisé le meurtre, désacralisée la perte. Vous pensez qu'un deuil se fait en quelques minutes. Idéalement je quitterais cette histoire avec le soleil dans les yeux, le vent dans le dos et un nouvel amant. Je vous emmerde. Vous et votre bon sens, votre envie d'aller plus vite, d'en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je voudrais que Dahlia respire plus, mais Scorpius ne respire plus.

Il plie ses genoux pour être à son niveau et caresse son visage, il chasse les insolentes mèches brunes qui sont venus chatouiller son nez. Elle est désespérément mignonne. Elle n'a jamais été sublimement belle, irréelle. C'était une fille de la vraie vie. Une beauté à dimension humaine. Mon père aurait dit : un joli petit brin de fille. Ma baguette tombe de mes mains. Mon père aurait adoré Dahlia. Peut-être qu'ils prennent le thé à l'heure qu'il est.

Il lève à son tour sa baguette et dit tout doucement :

«

 _\- Vigilaveris aurores_.

Rien ne se passe. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Même lui n'a pas le pouvoir de réveiller les morts. Il croise enfin mon regard. Son visage est baigné de larmes. Il jette rageusement sa baguette à terre, elle atterrit à côté de la mienne. Je soupire. Mon sourire est froid et ma voix glacée :

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais te laisser en vie. La mort serait une délivrance. Je veux que tu vives chaque seconde en sachant que tu l'as tué. À chaque fois qu'on te dira que tu es un héros, que tu es un martyr, aussitôt tu entendras son rire. Quand on te félicitera, tu la verras. Quand une pauvre folle t'aimera, tu ne verras que ses bras. Dahlia, elle ne te quittera pas. Le monde ne valait pas sa vie. Tu mérites de vivre sans elle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Rosie, elle devrait se réveiller. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, James, c'est bien James ? Toi et toute ta bande vous avez encore une fois cru que vous étiez Dieu. Vous avez joué avec la vie des gens. Vous avez voulu donner le rythme de leur souffle. L'harmonie de leur existence. Mais ça a échoué. Tu n'es pas un petit dieu, peu importe ce qu'on t'a appris. Tu es juste un abruti qui a tué sa petite copine parce qu'il se pensait plus fort que la mort. Voldemort est le mal. Mais ce sang, il est sur tes mains."

Il relève le corps inerte de Dahlia et le serre contre sa poitrine. Son corps est agité de soubresauts. Je me rappelle de la tempête. Elle l'a emporté ce jour-là. Et tout le monde a perdu. Ses yeux sont rouges. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Je l'ai tant aimé. Je crois que c'est ce qui me déchire le plus, j'aurais enfin le droit de le faire, j'aurais enfin le droit d'aimer mon cousin. Je ne serais pas une traitresse. Merlin, c'est mon cousin. James Potter, tu m'as tout pris. Toi y compris.

Deux corps se lèvent parmi les blessés. Les jumeaux Lestrange. Ces enfoirés s'étaient caché. James me pousse par terre et protège le corps de Dahlia de son propre corps. Il la respecte plus dans la mort. Sa baguette est restée à terre. Une fois, Blaise m'a raconté que James Potter, l'original James Potter, celui qui est mort pour sa femme au lieu de la tuer, est mort parce qu'il a laissé sa baguette dans le salon. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'il avait oublié que le mal rodait. On était tellement déchirés qu'on avait tout deux oublié que la mort ne nous avait pas encore attrapé.

Je crois que j'ai crié.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle a fait son entrée. Je n'aurais jamais qu'à hurler pour qu'elle se dépêche d'arriver. Elle viendra toujours me sauver.

Ses boucles chocolats tirées en arrière, elle se jette sur eux. Un instant, je crois qu'elle va les attaquer à mains nues. Elle pourrait les abattre d'un regard. La baguette chez elle, c'est pur tour de magie. Ils se tournent vers elle, elle en abat un, James récupère sa baguette et fait tomber l'autre. Soldat. Il m'a dit qu'il a eu une enfance. Je me demande combien de temps il a eu cette chance. Aux portes de l'enfer, il a conservé ses réflexes de combattant. Je ne serais jamais un soldat.

Elle le remercie puis me sourit.

 _Maman_.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et que le monde aille se faire foutre, elle ne me lâchera pas. Pas cette fois. Maman, garde moi. Maman. Maman. Maman.

Elle me tient toujours d'un bras et se tourne vers James :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, mon petit ?

\- Je…

Les larmes l'empêchent de parler. Elle s'accroupit et m'emporte à terre avec elle. Elle ne me lâchera pas.

\- Shhhh, tout va bien. Dis-moi.

\- Tante Hermione… Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller… J'ai lancé ce sort pour ralentir son cœur, pour qu'ils ne voient pas qu'elle était encore vie, je les ai soumis à l'imperium pour qu'ils la déposent ici… Je devais avoir trois heures, mais son cœur, je crois qu'il s'est arrêté.

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire qu'il l'a peut être juste brisé. Je n'ai même plus la force de le détester. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison avec maman. Je n'ai plus de maison.

\- Jamesie, mon chéri, tu as de la magie comme je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie. Tu es l'enfant qui écrit ses prophéties. Et tu ne t'es pas reposé la dessus, tu me parles toujours de sort que j'aurais rêvé inventer. Tu as un don. Mais tu n'as jamais appris à le contrôler. Avec Voldemort tu n'as fait que l'explorer, l'exploiter. Ta magie, c'est comme ton amour, tu en as trop à donner, tellement que tu le laisses déborder. Concentre toi. Affine ton mouvement. Un coup sec du poignet. Tu vas y arriver. Je crois en toi.

Je me demande ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde. Le fantôme de son meilleur ami. L'ombre de la meilleure partie de sa vie. Une force magique sans aucun sursis. Moi, je vois juste un gamin meurtrier et apeuré avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules affaissées. Il ferme les yeux, tourne son poignet, donne un coup sec :

 _\- Vigilaveris aurores._ Dahlia, réveille toi. Mon amour, je t'en prie.

Sa bouche reste blanche. Les pétales sont tombées. Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Je sens mes larmes tomber. Le monde est flou. Le monde est fou.

\- Si c'est demandé si gentiment… J'aurais jamais cru qu'il fallait juste que j'arrête de respirer pour que tu apprennes la politesse, Potter.

Le sourire me dévore le visage et sans penser, je lui crie sans virages :

\- Dahlia, tu savais !

Elle me tire la langue :

\- Depuis hier soir seulement ! Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre pour le tuer et il a tellement flippé qu'il m'a tout raconté…

James lève les yeux aux ciels :

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui a eu lieu…

\- Bref, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec un Malfoy ? Je ne m'appelle pas Rose Weasley.

Elle me lance son plus beau sourire, la main de maman se resserre sur mon bras, les larmes cessent de couler. Scorpius, un instant j'avais oublié. James embrasse le front de Dahlia et maman me fait signe d'y aller. Il plante son regard brun dans le mien, le même que Ginny Weasley :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ta personne préférée du monde entier, Rosie chérie, mais n'enterre pas Scorpius avant d'avoir vu son corps. Personne ne l'a vu mort. Si Scorpius était mort, je veux croire que je le saurais. Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Victoire, Dominique, Fred et toi, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous faites partie de moi. Si on me tuait, je le sentirais.

Dahlia le regarde et a un petit rire, insolence de l'innocence :

\- Attends, depuis quand toi tu n'es plus la personne préférée du monde entier de Rose Weasley ? Merlin, je suis morte au moment où le monde s'effondrait. »

Non Dahlia, le monde tient encore debout. Le pire arrive. Et il viendra pour toi comme pour moi.

Parfois, quand je repense à cette journée, je me demande si on a bien fait de la réveiller. Si elle avait su la suite, peut-être qu'elle aurait demandé à James de vraiment la tuer.

* * *

Maman m'entraine dans un couloir désert. Les murs sont troués de silence. Elle m'attire sur un rebord de fenêtre et s'assoit. Elle a le regard sévère, tout d'un coup, ses lèvres se pincent. Mon cœur penche :

«

\- Rose Jane Weasley ! Merlin, on aurait pu croire qu'en grandissant avec Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini, tu aurais appris à t'attacher les cheveux. Comment tu es supposée te battre avec des cheveux plein les yeux ?

Ça c'est ma mère pour vous. La praticité avant tout. Être mère avant d'être à tous. Même au milieu d'une guerre et de ses champs de bataille déserts.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire d'aller me cacher dans un endroit protégé ?

\- Ma fille n'est pas une planquée. Tourne moi le dos que je te natte tout ça.

Je sens sa main rêche passée dans mes cheveux. Ce ne sont pas les douces mains de Daphné, ce sont les mains d'une femme qui a fait la vaisselle et la guerre. Ce sont les mains de ma mère. Elle pourrait me natter les cheveux en un sort, mais ça la rassure de frôler mon cou, de s'assurer de mon pouls. Je sens ses mains assurées trembler, elle m'a demandé de me retourner pour ne pas que je la vois pleurer. Oh, maman…

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'Hugo allait bien…

\- À l'heure qu'il est ton frère est à son stage de basket. Je dois aller le récupérer dans deux jours. Si jamais je ne suis pas là, des parents moldus de ses copains le ramèneront au refuge. Il se rendra compte qu'il est vide et qu'on est partis mourir sans lui. Il me détestera à vie. Je lui ai promis de lui ramener une surprise. Il s'imagine que je vais lui apporter les pâtisseries françaises de ta cousine Dominique qu'il adore. Les garçons à cet âge n'aiment plus les fleurs. Et pourtant, je vais lui apporter la plus jolie des roses.

Je caresse son genou :

\- Vous avez l'air heureux.

Ses mains expertes s'arrêtent :

\- Rose, comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse sans toi ? Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. J'ai grandi dans des vestiaires non loin d'ici. La journée, il y avait Ron, Harry… Mais la nuit… Comme j'ai pu me sentir seule la nuit. Je n'avais pas d'amie. J'ai croisé, en descendant, Pavarti. Elle a depuis la mort de Lavande le même regard que j'avais à la mort d'Harry. J'ai toujours rêve de trouver une femme forte, indépendante, puissante, impossible à dompter avec qui tout partager. Je t'ai reconnu dès que tu es arrivée. Ron était l'autre partie de mon cœur, Harry l'autre côté de mon âme et toi, toi, tu étais en entier tout ce que j'avais espéré. Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité Rose Weasley.

\- Je ne suis pas forte, maman. Je les ai laissé gagner.

\- Tu crois ? Il me semble que tu leur as tout pris. Tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre. Tu es restée toi et ils n'ont jamais réussi à le prouver, même si tu leur as toujours montré. Tu sais, ils ont toujours dit que la relation entre James et toi était dangereuse, ils t'ont dit de l'éviter non ? Ils avaient peur que s'il montrait trop de compassion pour toi on devine qui il était. Drago Malfoy disait que tu le ferais tuer. Blaise, lui, le pensait vraiment dangereux. Il pensait qu'à force de rester avec Voldemort il devenait comme lui. Harry, lui, il savait. T'avoir près de lui et ce qui lui rappelait sans cesse son humanité.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur de le retrouver pour le perdre aussi vite ?

\- Au moins, cette fois, j'ai pu lui dire à bientôt.

\- Il est parti heureux ?

\- Avec sa femme aux bouts des doigts, sa fille au creux des bras et ses fils sous les yeux. Lui, l'orphelin qui n'avait jamais rien…

Il aimait à dire qu'il était né comme un mendiant et mort comme un messie. Pardon, de vous interrompre, mais je n'en pouvais plus des hurlements de Daphné et Blaise. Si j'entends encore une once de cynisme, je crois que je vais tuer mon bras droit.

\- Ginny ! Comment les choses vont la haut ?

Ginny hausse les épaules et me regarde silencieusement. Ma mère attache mes cheveux et nous laisse toutes les deux. Ma main se lève mais je ne la retiens pas. Dans moins de deux jours, quoiqu'il arrive, on doit aller chercher Hugo. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Après, j'irais rejoindre Scorpius. Je ne pleure pas. Je n'oublie pas.

\- On m'a dit que tu me détestais, Rose.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Tu sais, nous les Weasley, on a les oreilles qui rougissent quand on ment.

\- Je ne te détestais pas, je t'en voulais. Et maintenant…

\- Et maintenant tu te demandes quel genre de monstre abandonne son fils au lord noir alors qu'elle aurait pu le sauver de Poudlard.

Je me mords les lèvres :

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Rose. Tu as le droit de me poser ces questions. Celles-là et toutes les autres. Abandonner James a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite. Hier, j'ai ordonné à Dahlia Dolohov, une gamine de dix-huit ans, dont mon fils est fou amoureux, de tuer une quinzaine de mangemort, ce n'était pas facile non plus… Mais laisser mon fils…

\- Tu as demandé à Dahlia de tuer James ?

\- Non, mais quand elle n'a pas vu son nom sur la liste elle a commencé à douter de moi, de la résistance. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais la semaine dernière certains de mes membres ont improvisé la destruction d'un manoir sang pur. Dedans dormait une petite fille de cinq ans. Ils ont violé la mère et laissé brulé la fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Dahlia, elle le savait. Elle l'a su avant moi. Il y a des pourris partout. Je les ai tué moi-même.

\- Tu n'aurais pas juste pu les enfermer ?

\- Est-ce que j'aurais pu ? Oui, ça m'était possible. Tu as surement vu ma fille, Lily, Reed comme elle se fait appeler ces jours ci… Elle a tout juste seize ans. Elle est venue ici pour blesser et non tuer. Je tuerais quiconque pourrait la blesser, elle et son idéale. J'irais en enfer quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu ne veux pas la laisser comme tu as laissé James.

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord à côté de moi et ferme les yeux.

\- Quand l'avada a percuté Harry, j'ai cru que mon monde s'arrêtait. Je me suis jetée dans la mêlée et j'ai tué tous les mangemorts qui me séparaient de son corps. Zabini venait de voir sa mère se faire tuer par Bellatrix. Il devait enterrer le corps d'Harry. Je connaissais Blaise Zabini, le bellâtre aux yeux verts et à la peau doré. Le suiveur de Malfoy. Le don Juan des serpents. L'amant de Grengrass. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'homme dévasté qui me faisait face. Il en a profité pour me stupefixier, tout le monde m'a cru morte en me voyant tomber.

\- Et au même moment, tante Daphné faisait de même avec maman et papa.

\- La révolution doit son existence à un couple de sangs purs trop occupé à s'aimer pour savoir communiquer. Si Voldemort savait… Ce soir-là, il n'a tué que l'horcruxe en Harry. Ta mère t'a expliqué ce que c'était ? Inconsciemment il avait laissé un bout de son âme putréfiée dans mon cher Harry. Harry a fini par se réveiller. Blaise nous a aidé à nous échapper et Astoria, mon amie de toujours, a juré avoir vu le Terrier bruler. C'était la fin des Weasley. Puis, ma belle-sœur Fleur est tombée enceinte. On savait comment les petits étaient raflés à onze ans, on ignorait encore comment enlever la trace… Astoria a fait semblant d'être enceinte et a recueilli la petite. Mon frère Bill l'a appelé Victoire, comme un présage. Bill ne cessera jamais de croire. On a fait de même avec Dominique, deux ans plus tard. Quand on a appris à faire disparaitre la trace, elles étaient bien trop grandes. Bill et Fleur ont été embauchés comme jardiniers et ont pu voir leurs enfants grandir.

\- Mais pas toi.

\- Mais pas moi. Quand j'ai accouché de James, j'ai juré de reconquérir le monde pour lui. J'ai promis. Mon fils serait heureux. Albus et Lily sont arrivés et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Ron et Hermione, nous étions heureux. Et puis, il y a eu l'attaque des géants. Mes parents se sont fait tuer. Tout le campement s'est fait massacrer. Harry a été blessé. Luna est morte. Roxane, la dernière de mon grand frère Fred a été empalé sur un arbre. Ma douce Roxane. Je vois encore son petit visage brun et ses joues rondes. Elle a laissé nos jours vides. James venait d'avoir sept ans. Il pouvait déjà faire apparaitre un patronus corporel et faisait de la magie sans baguette. C'était un prodige. Mon tout petit. Il est venu me voir dans ma tente et il m'a dit : _jolie maman, il faut que ça cesse. Toute cette douleur. Dis maman, fais la taire._ Je ne l'ai pas donné. Il s'est donné tout seul. Comme j'en ai voulu à Harry. On lui avait tellement tout caché qu'il voulait tout dire à son fils. Ne pas avoir pour lui de secret.

\- Il lui a dit où était l'orphelinat de Voldemort ?

\- Oui. James a sonné l'alarme à incendie dans l'orphelinat le plus proche. Attendu que tout le monde soit sorti. Puis il a fait exploser le bâtiment. Le temps qu'on soit au courant, il était trop tard. Voldemort lui tendait la main. J'ai mordu la main d'Harry jusqu'au sang. Je voulais hurler. Je voulais mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Qu'ils me prennent moi, mais pas lui.

Il est tellement simple de l'imaginer, il y a dix ans, à peine vingt-six ans, se débattant contre le sauveur qui se transformait pour elle en tueur. Ginny Weasley est une gosse en rébellion à la tête d'une révolution.

\- Tu lui as pardonné ?

\- À Harry ? Il n'y était pour rien. Il y a laissé son cœur ce jour-là. Tu demandais s'il était mort heureux ? Il ne connaissait la joie réelle que l'été quand James nous revenait. Le reste du temps, il était présent, souriant, mais son cœur, son cœur était absent. Sa famille avait besoin de lui, c'est ce qui le raccrochait à la vie. Mais Harry n'est jamais tout à fait revenu. Je ne pouvais pas être avec mon fils, parce mon visage était trop visible, alors j'ai décidé qu'il verrait mon visage partout. J'ai commencé l'offensive. Des centaines de guerriers portant mon visage. Zabini appelait ça du narcissisme, Harry disait que c'était génialissime. J'étais morte de toute manière, ils avaient pris ma vie.

\- Non, à James, tu lui as pardonné de t'avoir laissé ?

\- Tu es bien la fille d'Hermione. Tu poses les vraies questions. Tu sais personne savait que Tom était James à part ma famille, les Malfoy bien sûr et le couple Zabini… J'ai dû plus d'une fois mentir à mes troupes et préparer de fausses attaques sur mon propre fils. Lui pardonner…. Oui et non. Rien n'a jamais été pareil. Maintenant, lui et moi, on est toujours en colère. On n'arrive plus à se parler. Je lui ai dit de se méfier de Dahlia, il m'a envoyé balader. Je lui ai dit que tu étais dangereuse, il m'a balancé sur la poudreuse. Je lui envoie Eden ou Teddy, ce sont les seuls qui ont encore du crédit auprès de lui… Et il a toujours raison mon petit. Pour toi, pour Dahlia, pour comment récupérer et détruire la pierre philosophale, il a toujours raison, ça fait rire ma Lily. Depuis que son père est parti…

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il est mort ?

\- Il jouait au Quidditch avec ma nièce Lucy et il est tombé.

\- Tout simplement ?

Elle a un sourire immense :

\- Ils ne l'ont pas tué. Il est juste mort. En faisant quelque chose qu'il adorait au milieu des gens qu'il aimait. Des gens qui l'aimaient.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir ?

\- Tu le sais, non ? Tu as les yeux de mon père, mais tu as la bouche de Ron. Ses longs cils blancs. Son visage anguleux. Ses fossettes. Quand je te vois, Rose Weasley, j'ai envie de pleurer. Même ton prénom. Je commence Ro et le n menace d'apparaître. Je ne suis pas venue parce que je suis une égoïste. Tout en toi me rappelle qu'il est mort. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Ma main se referme sur la sienne.

\- Il parlait de toi tous les jours. Comment tu avais effrayé le chat d'oncle Charlie, comment tu lui avais appris à piquer l'argent que Percy caché sous son lit, comment tu l'entrainais à ne pas pleurer aux blagues de Fred et Georges, comment vous écoutiez les histoires de Bill tard le soir… Maman c'était Harry, mais papa, c'était toi son héros. Il ne m'a jamais parlé que de l'amour que tu avais pour lui.

Elle essuie ses larmes et fronce les sourcils :

\- Et je t'ai laissé… Quand ils t'ont attaqué à la fin de la sixième années, j'ai voulu venir te chercher. Je savais ce que tu subissais toute l'année, dès ta première année le petit Scorpius nous avait dit que si tu ne voyais pas ta mère, tu allais te jeter par la fenêtre de la tour de Serdaigle…

 _Weasley, pense à moi le 23 juillet._

\- Ça ressemble bien à un truc que Malfoy dirait.

\- Ce gosse était ce que cette guerre a fait de mieux… Mais ta sixième année, c'était un nouveau niveau dans l'horreur. James était persuadé qu'ils allaient te tuer. J'avais les mains encore pleine de terre du corps de son père. Alors, je suis partie te chercher.

\- Je t'ai vu ce jour-là, j'ai cru avoir rêvé.

\- C'est moi qui rêvais. Blaise Zabini ne t'aurait jamais laisser partir. Il l'a dit toute à l'heure, tu es sa fille. Et moi, je suis une étrangère. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une paire de bras me soulève. Puis une autre. Et une autre. On m'embrasse et on caresse mes cheveux. Mille et un mots doux. On cherche à qui je ressemble le plus. Bill, le seul des cinq que je connaisse, conclue : _À aucun, elle est bien trop jolie_. L'un des jumeaux réplique : _Bien plus jolie que tes filles_ _!_. Bill fait la moue pendant que les deux autres ne cessent de me sourire. Je devrais me sentir étouffer au milieu de ces inconnus. Je me sens respirer.

* * *

« Ah, Rose, tu es venue. Je pensais que ta nouvelle famille allait te garder. Tu t'es souvenue que j'existais ?

\- Arrête de faire ta reine du drame, Adastré. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Tu me dois deux gallions.

\- Oh tu sais, mon petit ami me doit une demi jambe.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux aussi. Je ne regrettes pas.

\- Même maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Même maintenant que tu veux mourir ?

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Je pourrais presque m'endormir.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant de raison de vivre. Mon frère, ma mère, une famille qui a le sourire de mon père… Blaise, Daphné et toi toujours sur terre.

\- Et pourtant…

\- Il n'est plus là. J'ai déjà connu ça. C'est pas le type de souffrance qui s'en va. On n'a jamais eu des étoiles pour faire des vœux et cet enfoiré a filé. J'avais rien eu le temps de souhaiter. J'ai plus de cœur, juste de la rancœur. Et quand elle partira, quand je lui pardonnerais, comme je lui ai toujours pardonné, rien ne battra plus dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas si je vais mourir, je sais que sans lui je vais partir. »

Iphigénie, non pardon, Dominique rentre en claquant la porte de la salle des blessés. La silencieuse Nini, celle qui ne fait pas un bruit. Son beau visage par la colère est défiguré. Je me rappelle qu'elle a du sang de vélane. Elle peut charmer comme le soir où elle a sauvé Adastré et elle peut aussi devenir une monstruosité. Albus, Lily et Victoire la suivent en courant. Elle se jette sur Neville et parvient à le plaquer au mur :

«Où est-il ? Où est Scorpius ?

\- Dominique…

\- Où est mon petit frère ? Où est ce qu'il est ?

\- Il est parti…

\- Où ? Il ne serait pas parti sans moi.

\- Il est mort, ma chérie.

\- Non.

Lily me regarde. Le non de Dominique fait écho au mien. Non. Il y a mille ans, j'ai dit non. Je me suis levée et j'ai dit non. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Eden place sa main sur son bras. Elle le repousse sans le regarder :

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Montrez-moi son corps, s'il est mort, montrez-moi son corps ! »

Les hurlements de Dominique sont soudain recouverts par la voix de Voldemort. L'heure est écoulée. Il faut aller se battre.

* * *

Ginny ne se trompait pas, James a toujours raison. Scorpius est en vie. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit mort.

Ils ont volé son corps et l'ont accroché sur une croix au milieu du stade de Quidditch. Son sang laisse une marre noirâtre sous ses pieds nus. Devant, Voldemort sourit. À ses côtés le général Dolohov se tient droit, la mine austère.

James serre les poings. Je dépose une bise sur sa joue. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et souffle dans mon oreille. Je ne veux pas mourir en guerre. Pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas mourir en garce. Je veux le voir donner à Voldemort le coup de grâce. Je le serre près de mon cœur et pardonne ses erreurs. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Potter.

Albus et Lily se glissent à côté de moi pendant que James part affronter son destin. Le joueur d'échecs et la fille à qui tout réussit.

Voldemort et James échangent des sorts, les deux armées les regardent hypnotisées. Le Lord a récupéré ses forces. Ils entrent dans une danse macabre, absence de transe. Voldemort explose d'un rire sinistre :

«  
\- N'oublie pas qui t'a appris à te battre, Potter.

\- Ingrat comme ton physique, Jedusort, qui t'a appris le sort que tu viens d'utiliser ? Qui l'a inventé ? Moi.

\- J'ai pillé tout ce que tu savais, tu m'as rendu plus fort encore. Tu es juste un gosse qui va payer son arrogance.

\- Et toi tu es laid. Écoute, on a chacun nos défauts. Moi au moins, je peux respirer par le nez.

La foule explose de rire. Voldemort brandit sa baguette vers nous. James en profite pour lui lancer un sort qui touche ses cotes. Il m'avait toujours dit de viser le cœur. Je ne saurais jamais où s'arrête Tom et où commence James.

\- Assez, gamin. En garde !

Leurs sorts se croisent et se bloquent. L'éclair vert de Voldemort est peu à peu aspirer par le bleu de celui de James. Une explosion retentit. Ils sont tous les deux propulsés à terre. James se relève le premier. Voldemort agite sa baguette, rien ne se passe :

\- Tu vois, Jedusort, j'aurais pu te tuer. Certains diront que j'aurais dû te tuer. Mais ma petite cousine m'a rappelé quelque chose que mon père m'a souvent répété… Il y a des sorts pire que la mort. Je viens de te vider de ta force magique. Tu vas vivre. Vivre comme un moldu.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer après. Sur le papier, la guerre était gagnée. Le papier, ça se déchire. Une lueur a brillé dans les sombres yeux bleus de Dolohov. Il s'est glissé derrière le Lord affaibli et a explosé sa tête à terre. Dahlia a été la première à réagir. Je n'oublierai jamais le triste espoir dans sa voix de toute petite fille :

\- Papa ?

Il a explosé de rire, lui a tourné le dos et a hurlé à l'armée de sangs purs :

\- Le sang mêlé Jedusort est mort ! Obéissez moi. Battez-vous pour votre sang.

James a voulu s'interposer, rien ne s'est produit. Son sort avait aspiré sa magie à lui aussi. Le père Dolohov l'a envoyé à terre. Lily à côté de moi a poussé un rugissement de lionne. Dahlia l'a prise par la main, Ginny les a rejoint et ensemble elles ont couru vers le nouveau chef des armées. Je voulais les accompagner. Je voyais encore le corps de Scorpius de son sang s'égoutter. Tout faire pour m'en rapprocher. Dominique, Victoire et Astoria étaient en première ligne pour le sauver. Blaise et Drago essayaient de s'engouffrer dans une faille. Albus m'a retenu par la manche. Derrière nous la serre était en feu et on entendait des hurlements d'enfants. J'ai regardé une dernière fois le corps de Scorpius, j'ai senti le regarde d'Albus suivre le mien. La même hésitation. Une petite fille a hurlé. Mes pieds se sont mis à avancer.

L'aquamenti ne parvenait pas à retenir l'incendie. Le feu était magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de porter les enfants et d'en faire léviter le plus possible. Tante Daphné est venue nous aider. Le toit de la serre sur elle s'est effondré. J'ai enlevé les pierres une par une, mes mains étaient en sang. J'ai entendu sa respiration. Ses mains avaient été brulées. Vingt minutes plus tôt je m'en moquais. De leur douceur, je riais. Daphné. Quel monstre ingrat tu as élevé. J'ai vu une petite main s'agiter entre les pierres. J'ai voulu la tirer. Elle a cessé de bouger. L'enfant avait arrêté de respirer. Sa petite main est restée là, en l'air. Drapeau mort. Daphné m'a hurlé de m'en aller.

* * *

Je suis passée devant ma mère qui se battait contre cinq aspirateurs d'âme, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Son patronus a brillé avec encore plus d'intensité. Hermione Granger n'a jamais peur.

* * *

James m'a attrapé par le bras. Je ne l'ai pas vu se relever. Il m'a gracié de son plus beau sourire de canaille :

«

\- Rosie ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Regarde le ciel.

J'ai levé la tête. Une dizaine de dragons.

\- Mes dragons ? Mais Albus a dit que c'était un piège… Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de dragon.

\- Eh, j'allais pas refuser à ma cousine préférée sa revanche. Si elle veut des dragons, elle a des dragons. Ils sont dressés pour attaquer que les personnes portant un masque. Et s'ils brulent ce château de malheur, tant mieux. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais mon futur beau-père a l'air à deux doigts de tuer ma mère. Et si Ginny Weasley est un leader insupportable, ma maman fait les meilleurs tartes aux citrons de la terre.

Impuissante, j'hurle dans son dos :

\- Mais James, tu n'as plus de pouvoir ! »

Non, mais il a de la ressource. Il balance au visage de Dolohov de la poussière ce qui permet à Ginny de passer derrière lui et de se rapprocher du corps de Scorpius. Je cours derrière elle. Lily est propulsée à mes pieds. Dahlia semble à bout de force.

«

\- Lily, Lily-jolie, tu m'entends ?

\- Rose ? Je ne te vois pas Rose.

\- C'est rien. Ta chute a dû te faire mal à la tête. Ferme les yeux.

\- Rose, Rose, Rose, je ne te vois pas… Rose.

\- Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

\- Est-ce que Dahlia gagne ? Son père…

Elle a le visage en sang et tient encore debout seulement parce que James vient d'intercepter en pleine poitrine le sort que lui réservait son père. Elle tombe à genoux, protège le corps de James dans un ultime effort…

\- Oui. Il est presque anéanti, tu n'entends pas James qui rit ? Et regarde ! Ta mère détache Scorpius. Cet abruti nous a fait peur pour rien. Ne t'endors pas Lily, tu vas rater la meilleure partie. Dominique vient d'éventrer une Furie. C'est le coup de main Weasley, ça. Oh, Neville vient d'éteindre le feu sur la serre, une petite main s'agite pour qu'il la prenne dans ses br…

Lily a un petit rire et une toux douloureuse :

\- Tu es une bien meilleure menteuse que James. Tu es comme Albus. Quand j'étais petite, il me disait que grand-mère Weasley avait tissé les étoiles pour me protéger. Et qu'elle me regardait chaque nuit derrière la laine de la voie lactée. Tout ce qu'il disait, j'y croyais. Albus est en vie ? Dis la vérité.

\- Oui, il aide encore à la serre.

\- Maman ?

\- Je ne la vois pas, mais je vois ses sorts.

\- James ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est à terre.

\- James n'est pas du genre à mourir en silence. Il va bien. Tout ira bien.

\- Tu voulais te battre pour revoir…

\- Et j'ai perdu la vue. Je sais encore à quoi tu ressembles, je sais encore ce qui nous rassemble. C'est assez pour vivre. »

Et un instant je l'ai cru. J'ai cru que ce serait assez. Maman a posé sa main sur mon épaule puis elle a couru vers Dahlia, Victoire s'est assise à côté de Lily. D'instinct je me suis levée. Je savais ce qui allait se passer.

Maman s'est mise devant le général et il a craché à terre. Derrière eux, un dragon crachait son feu sur les lignes ennemis. Maman n'a pas réfléchi. Elle s'est juste retournée et sa bouche a articulé un silencieux : _pardon_.

Puis elle l'a attrapé par la taille et l'a entrainé avec elle dans les flammes. Il ne restait plus d'eux deux que de la cendre. Hugo pourrait l'attendre jusqu'à la chaleur en décembre. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Elle ne reviendra plus.

Un monde est né quand mon père est parti, ce monde est mort avec ma mère.

Scorpius sur sa croix a gémi.

J'ai senti la rage en moi exploser. Je ne sais pas combien j'en ai tué. Pas assez. Beaucoup trop. Tous ceux qui se tenaient entre lui et moi. J'aurais déchiré les cieux. J'aurais bravé Dieu. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je les ai tous tué. Et c'est ce moment qu'a choisi Scorpius pour arrêter de respirer.

J'ai donné un énorme coup de poing dans sa poitrine meurtrie. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Son cœur est reparti. J'ai détaché les liens à la main. Ma baguette avait trop de sang. Son corps est tombé sur le mien. Poids lourd et soulagement de velours. J'ai senti son cœur battre faiblement contre mon épaule. Il était en vie.

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Son sang a délavé mes larmes.

* * *

 **Dans deux jours…**

L'air est sec, le soleil tape sur ma blouse noir. Je remonte mes lunettes de soleil. L'Espagne n'a pas le même climat que le nord de l'Ecosse. J'ai encore cinq minutes.

Ils ont nommé Blaise premier ministre. Daphné a dit qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée s'il avait sauvé tante Ginny, juste pour prendre ce poste en temps voulu. Drago a trinqué en riant. Ginny a souri silencieusement. Blaise ne les a pas regardé. Il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a serré une dernière fois contre lui. Je suis partie sans dire au revoir à personne d'autre.

J'ai laissé ma baguette entre les lits de Lily et Adastré. Albus m'a regardé faire sans rien dire. James et Dahlia étaient déjà partis.

Ils reviendront.

Pas moi.

Je n'y retournerais pas.

J'ai trempé la baguette que m'avait laissé mon père dans trop de sang. Et on a carbonisé le mien.

Les sportifs sortent du gymnase. Il les dépasse tous d'une tête. Je les entend rire et le charrier : _mortel ta passe Granger, tu pensais que le coach était un coéquipier ?_ Il la cherche des yeux. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite. Je sens l'inquiétude le prendre. Je lève la main. Il crie mon prénom. Un de ses amis me siffle. Il explose de rire et me prend dans ses bras.

«

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais là ! C'était tellement évident. Mais l'année n'est pas terminée et tu ne viens jamais pour la Toussaint… J'ai laissé ton cadeau dans mon casier je vais…

\- Tttt, tu ne vas nulle part. Parle moins vite, sac à puces, je ne comprends rien. Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'étais là ?

\- Bah je l'ai vu lui, Rosie-pot-pourri !

\- Premièrement, cette insulte est nullissime même pour toi. Deuxièmement qui est là ? Hugo. Dis-moi.

Il se recule et fronce les sourcils. Ce gosse a toujours été beaucoup trop intelligent.

\- Rose, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est…

Non. Ne dis pas son nom. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne sursaute pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu arriver. Je suis habituée.

\- Hugo, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher le cadeau de Weasley ? On t'attend là.

\- Weasley ? Par Morgane, vous deux vous avez les parades amoureuses les plus dégoutantes et déroutantes de l'histoire. Je vais chercher le cadeau, mais quand je reviens, je veux des explications.

Je continue de sourire. Je souris jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux dents. Même quand il a le dos tourné, je continue de sourire au cas où il se retournerait. Enfin, quand il est entré dans le gymnase, je fais face à Scorpius. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille. Il a une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit et la même cicatrice que moi au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Pas trop mal pour un macchabé.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais. Par contre, je vais te demander de te tirer.

\- Non.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas avec toi. Hugo et moi, on va partir et personne ne nous retrouvera.

\- Tu lui as demandé son avis ?

\- On nous a demandé notre avis à nous ?

\- Et regarde ce que ça a donné. Il a ses amis ici. Il a Lily. C'est sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne peux pas y retourner, Scorpius.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Quelque chose de bien plus difficile.

\- Rien n'a jamais été facile.

\- C'était trop difficile de me dire adieu ? Tu es passé voir tout le monde sauf moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu étais inconscient.

\- Albus me l'a dit, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir chercher Hugo aussi. Je savais que tu serais là.

\- Tu veux que je le laisse, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Ce n'est pas un objet. C'est en traitant les gens comme des propriétés qu'on créé des James, des Voldemort ou des Rose Weasley.

\- Je suis salement esquintée, hein ?

Son pouce caresse ma joue. Mes yeux se ferment. Mémoire du corps. Mémoire de la chaire.

\- Pas à l'extérieur, pour ce que ça compte… Tu pourrais toujours faire tomber n'importe quel idiot fou amoureux de toi.

\- Les apparences sont sauves. Tante Daphné serait heureuse.

\- Adastré t'en veut tu sais.

\- Tu sais, quand tu disais que c'était la fin de leur monde, je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'on en faisait partie. Ils vont créer un nouveau monde et je n'en veux pas. Scorpius, la seule chose que je veux c'est ma mère et le seul truc qui s'en rapproche c'est les yeux de mon petit frère. Et toi, tu veux que je reste seule. Que je le laisse sans rien lui dire comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Est-ce que tu sais combien je l'ai détesté ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère me déteste. Je le fais déjà assez.

\- Alors dis-lui.

\- Tu veux que j'ai un lien pour me forcer à revenir.

\- Non.

\- Tu me laisserais partir sans me retenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu devais être fou amoureux de moi, Scorpius Malfoy. »

Hugo revient. Son sourire et son paquet à la main. Encore une fois, je vais tout déchiqueter.

* * *

Scorpius nous fait transplaner jusqu'au refuge. Lily, un bâton à la main attend devant l'entrée. Hugo, toujours en pleure, embrasse ma joue et lâche ma main. Elle entend ses pas et tombe dans ses bras.

Je leur tourne le dos et continue ma route.

Seule.

Il s'appelait James Potter, qu'ils ne disent pas qu'il était des leurs comme ils l'ont dit de Merlin.

Elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley, qu'ils ne disent pas qu'elle était des leurs comme ils l'ont dit de Merlin.

Elles s'appelaient Victoire et Dominique Weasley, qu'ils ne disent pas qu'elles étaient des leurs comme ils l'ont dit de Merlin.

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, qu'ils ne disent pas que j'étais des leurs comme ils l'ont dit de Merlin.

Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, il s'appelait Ron Weasley, il s'appelait Harry Potter, ne prononcez plus leurs nom. Laissez-les en paix.

«

\- Weasley ! Merlin, je me suis fait crucifier il y a moins de 48 heures, est-ce que tu pourrais marcher moins vite ?

\- Je ne bluffais pas, je ne rentre pas Malfoy.

\- Moi si.

\- C'est ton soucis.

Il me prend par les épaules.

\- Non, c'est ton soucis. Je suis ton soucis, Weasley. Leur monde peut bien s'écrouler, ça ne va pas changer. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, ça a toujours été comme ça. Alors ouais, je rentre. Mais c'est pas la bas chez moi. Ce monde n'est pas le mien même si je m'en sors bien. C'est toi mon monde.

\- Je suis une épave qui vient de perdre sa mère et qui ne s'en remettra sans doute jamais. Je ne suis le monde de personne, Scorpius. Je suis un cataclysme.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, je n'ai jamais promis de ne pas te suivre.

\- J'ai cru crever quand j'ai pensé qu'ils t'avaient tué, ne me le fais pas regretter.

\- Oh, donc il est trop tôt pour te rappeler que tu as enfin avoué être follement amoureuse de moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui enfonce mon coude dans le ventre. Une de ses cicatrices explose. Ça sera toujours ainsi. Peu importe combien de couches de temps viendront se coller à nos souvenirs meurtris, la moindre brise nous rappellera qu'on n'est pas guéris. Qu'on ne guérit pas de la vie. La paix est leur mirage, on leur a laissé. Ses illusions leur avaient manqué.

La chaire est à vif. Mais Scorpius, quand tu me souris, j'aurais presque trouvé un sens à ma vie.

Tu fredonnes une chanson en andalou, j'en invente les paroles :

 _Il est facile d'aimer des cœurs sans tendresse,_

 _Je reviendrai, traversant mer et pays,_

 _Et je te raconterai ce qu'il advint de moi…_

* * *

 **Maintenant vous savez tout…**

 ** _Damn_. Si vous saviez combien j'ai stressé avant de publier ce chapitre, je n'étais plus sure de rien. J'ai commencé cette histoire parce que je savais que Tom était James. J'avais cette image tellement précise en tête. Et Rose, à la base Rose était là juste pour se faire duper, pour permettre la supercherie… Puis, vos reviews où vous aimiez tous Tom m'ont fait douter...**

 **Est-ce que tout cela n'était pas un peu trop facile ?**

 **J'ai choisi de garder ce twist. Il y en a d'autres que j'ai effacé, James devait mourir, Scorpius aussi. Finalement, Hermione est morte… Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit moins douloureux.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus, j'espère que ce chapitre était assez clair…**

 **Je tiens sincèrement à tous vous remercier. Je n'ai jamais eu un pareil soutien que pour cette histoire. Vous m'avez permis d'écrire cette histoire en 72h à peine. Merci. Mille fois merci. Aux anonymes comme aux habitués.**

 **Et à toi aussi, surtout, ma Lil's, pour tes mots dans l'ombre qui me poussent à mettre mes écrits dans la lumière.**

 **À bientôt avec Fred « Bakary » Weasley,**

 **A-L**


End file.
